Peter Pan Story,World Outside His Window
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: The world is not only outside your window. There's still another world beside your NeverLand. You have to choose, whether to fly away or just stay."
1. Chapter 1

**Peter Pan Story**

**Second Part**

* * *

WARNING: PLIZ read the first part of this story, _Peter Pan Story, No One Taught Him to Fly_ before read this one.

_Author's note:_ Whola! HalfMoon Smile here, hehehe. So lucky and so happy that I can reach this paste. Of course I'd received so many supports from the readers (especially who gave comments…hehehe, I won't know what the readers think if they're not leave their comments, right?? so I have self confident to continue on this work. In this second part, please keep supporting me…hehehe, okay, let's move on together!

* * *

**World Outside My Window**

_Melihat,_

_Semua sangat dekat_

_Tepat di luar jendela_

_Namun gapai tak bersambut…._

* * *

**.1.**

Dia telah percaya hidupnya sepenuhnya ada di _NeverLand._

Waktu berhenti baginya, tidak perlu bertambah dewasa. Terbang ke manapun dia, dia bebas sebebas peri-peri yang terbang di atas permukaan danau musim panas yang mementaskan tarian tunas-tunas bermekaran.

Apa yang dimilikinya sekarang adalah _NeverLand_.

Hari-hari cerah terus berlanjut. Keterlenaan menurunkan kewaspadaan pada tanda-tanda badai

Bahkan mungkin beliung terlanjur memporak-porandakan _NeverLand _nya di saat ksedaran kembali ke benaknya.

**--HF-Smile--**

A/N : again, so short prologue...sigh...


	2. Chapter 2

**.2.**

Dua pasang kaki bergerak dalam tarikan nafas yang sama. Kanan dengan kanan, kiri dengan kiri. Mereka boleh dibilang kompak semenjak musim dingin lalu. Kini warna putih pucat sudah mulai dironakan dengan kuncup kuning dan hijau. Angin pun lebih bersahabat, membawa harum sungai yang baru mencair dan menjadi teman setia burung-burung yang terbang rendah untuk panen pertamanya di pergantian musim.

Padahal mereka baru saja dipertemukan kembali setelah libur awal pergantian musim.

Kuncinya, mereka sudah melalui beberapa musim bersama, tanpa terasa waktu merayap, tahun menua.

Eniq dan Elize sedang melangkah di usia ketiga belas mereka.

Pertumbuhan Eniq, sebagai anak laki-laki belum terlihat dominan. Tingginya hanya bertambah beberapa inchi dari usia sebelumnya. Namun syukurlah, dia terlihat lebih tegap sekarang. Dia-tanpa bisa dipercaya-bisa meluruskan punggungnya dan berjalan _lebih_ normal. Tapi tubuhnya terbilang kecil dibandingkan anak laki-laki lainnya. Kesannya tetaplah 'kulit membungkus tulang'. Rambutnya pun tetap lebat tidak terkendali.

Sementara Elize, mulai menunjukkan dirinya adalah perempuan sejati. Tubuhnya mulai berlekuk di tempat seharusnya memang ada lekukan. Rahangnya sedikit menajam dari rahang kanak-kanaknya. Ujung matanya menajam sedikit, bola matanya semakin menampilkan warna coklat hezel yang ramah. Dia sudah mencapai lima kaki dua inchi, Eniq satu kepalan tangan lebih pendek darinya. Dia pun mulai menata rambut bergelombangnya dengan tatanan yang lebih..._perempuan_. Dia juga bersyukur tidak ada bintik-bintik merah di wajahnya seperti beberapa temannya. Pigmen kulitnya cukup sehat. Dibadingkan beberapa tahun sebelumnya, dia nampak cantik sekarang.

Ashley menyapa mereka dari kejauhan, "Hei, _Peter Pan _dan _Wendy_!"

Kedua anak itu berhenti, menoleh.

Semenjak 'kasus Luke', didukung 'peristiwa kantin', mereka mendapat lebel sah.

_Peter Pan _dan _Wendy._

Semua orang berspekulasi mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang terlampau dekat sebagai teman, tapi juga sedikit janggal untuk sepasang kekasih. Pertanyaan apapun yang terlontar pada mereka, baik secara privasi maupun bersamaan, hanya mendapat tawa cekikikan yang aneh dan atau ledakan kata dua huruf repetitif 'ha'.

Bagi Eniq, Elize adalah _Wendy._ Demikian pula bagi Elize, Eniq adalah _Pan_. Tidak lebih, dan tidak lebih istimewa dari itu, tapi paradoksnya memang unsur-unsur intrinsik itu tertanam dalam benak masing-masing.

Apa kata paling metafora dengan dua istilah ciptaan mereka itu?

_Teman_.

Ya, metafora itulah yang paling bisa diterima. Mereka sendiri tidak mengerti proses kimiawi di antara mereka. Tidak mengerti bagaimana neuron-neuron mereka bercerita soal emosi yang mereka rasakan terhadap lawannya. Hanya saja otak mereka sudah memberi sugesti absolut, mereka nyaman bersama dengan lawannya, _titik._

Apresiasi orang lain diterima, tapi tidak akan digubris. Cukup adil _kan_?

Ashley memperlambat lajunya ketika semakin mendekat hingga berhenti tepat di depan kedua orang itu, "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan? Sekarang memang masih jam kosong karena guru kita tidak masuk, tapi kalian tidak ganti baju."

Elize mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, berpakaian kaos katun putih dengan celana pendek yang menjulurkan 'dahan kurus' berbongol pada persendiannya lalu dahan itu terus memanjang ke bawah diakhiri dengan sepatu putih bersol karet, cengirannya tidak bisa ditahan, "Dia ini kurang bergerak untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Jadi aku mengajaknya main tenis."

Ashley memperhatikan postur Eniq-dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung kepala-. Sekali lihat saja dia tahu Eniq bukan tipikal olahragawan. Soal otak, Eniq sudah membuktikan dirinya. Sekarang guru-guru mereka menyanjungnya seperti anak emas dari surga tingkat ke tujuh, _tapi tenis_..., keningnya mengkerut, "Kau yakin?"

Elize mengangguk-angguk semangat, "Kebetulan lapangannya kosong. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu piawai olah raga yang lain." Elize menepuk kencang punggung Eniq sekali sampai anak itu terdorong dan terbatuk, "aku hanya ingin membuat kura-kura malas ini bergerak!"

"Aku belum pernah main tenis," Eniq sudah berusaha menyampaikan itu sedari tadi, baru sekaranglah dia bisa mendapat kesempatan, "aku tidak bisa."

Elize memicingkan matanya, galak, "_Oh_, kau akan bisa nantinya. Aku yakin tenis itu olah raga yang mudah dikuasai. Kau tinggal menunggu bola ke areamu, memukulnya kembali ke daerah lawanmu." Pandangan mata Elize bercerita lain. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau Eniq bersikeras tidak mau ikut.

"..._Baiklah_," anak laki-laki itu menelan ludah.

"Aku ikut!" Ashley menambahkan.

Andai saja Eniq lebih memperhatikan pola Ashley yang hiperaktif...

**--HF-Smile--**

_P__erempuan adalah diktaktor..._

Di balik jeruji kawat wajik,jeritan histeris tidak pernah berhenti.

"Lari! Lari lebih cepat lagi!"

Anak malang itu berlari sembrawut dalam denah hijau. Bola hijau bundar itu bernyawa dan tidak mau dipukul olehnya, makanya bola itu begitu aktif berlari kesana-kemari. Anehnya, pelatihnya tidak berpikir demikian, atau tidak bisa melihat bola itu bernyawa sehingga semenjak setengah jam yang lalu tidak pernah lelah berteriak, antara memberi perintah dan mengomel.

Dia sudah melompat, merelakan mendarat dengan hidung terlebih dulu untuk menyelamatkan sebuah bola, yang pada akhirnya menggelinding kejam keluar lapangan.

"Kau _masih _tidak bisa melihat ke mana arah bolanya?"

Dia memilih memeriksa kesatuan tulang hidungnya dibandingkan bangkit dari posisi selonjornya, _untung tidak berdarah_. Biarpun begitu tetap nyeri.

_Perempuan adalah diktaktor, catat itu._

Ideologi keanarkhisan itu tidak akan tumbuh di kepala liberalnya seandainya pelatihnya adalah wanita yang lebih halus dan lebih berbudi pekerti. _Well_, biasanya dia _nampak_ seperti wanita dengan dignitas. _Jin_ dalam bola telah merasukinya.

"Sudah menyerah, Eniq?" entah kenapa Eniq tidak suka wajah kecewa Elize, apalagi diarahkan kepadanya.

Lalu tawa Ashley seolah membuatnya menjadi badut sirkus.

Dia bangkit, memungut bola yang menanggung dosa melecehkannya-ini murni perasaannya. Kalau bola bisa melecehkan, tidak lama lagi akan diadakan upacara pengusiran roh jahat-, bara panas memercikan bunga api dalam dirinya. Mengacuhkan debu dan lecet-lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dia melempar bola itu kembali ke Elize, "Ayo mulai lagi."

**--HF-Smile--**

Pertandingan berakhir di set ketiga. Sang murid belum mampu mengalahkan panutannya.

Bukti konkret kemenangannya adalah, Elize tidak memiliki lecet segaris _pun_, berlainan dengan Eniq. Dia kembali ke kelas dengan tangan dan kaki penuh tempelan-tempelan plester luka.

Itu adalah uang muka untuk belajar servis dan membaca gerak bola.

Namun nafas mereka sama terputus-putus waktu kembali ke kelas. Alveolus mereka sedang berjuang keras memasok darah penuh oksigen ke serambi kiri jantung mereka demi mengganti kerjanya yang nyaris pensiun karena ketegangan selama pertandingan.

Eniq menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi, di sela-sela nafas stakatonya dia mengatakan, "Besok, kita tanding lagi."

Elize menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia nampak lebih trauma dari Eniq. "Sudah kukatakan tidak! Kita sudah main tiga set hari ini."

"Kalau begitu," Eniq mengambil nafas, "besok lagi."

"Tidak, tidak!"

"Besok dari besok," Eniq berujar keras kepala, " kita _harus _bertanding lagi."

Elize berjengit memandang Eniq. "_TIDAK_! Dasar gila!" Elize buru-buru membenahi bukunya, sisanya yang tidak bisa dia jejalkan ke dalam tasnya, disambarnya ke pelukannya dan dia pun menyingkir dari dekat Eniq secepat mungkin seperti menghindari wabah.

"Pokoknya lusa..., ya...," dia tetap keras kepala.

**--HF-Smile--**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note:_ _Nya!_Sorry for pending update! since the latest update...hehehe, many works to do. But now, VIVA HOLIDAY! so i can, at least, submmited two chaps for my comebackget bang with chair...anyway, keep reviewing my job! Thanx!

* * *

**.3.**

_Ini tentang mimpi_

_Bersilang,_

_Beradu_

Kau bisa memperlakukan selembar kertas sesukamu; menuangkan buah pikiran, menggariskan goresan seni, sekedar mecoret-coretnya, mencabik, bahkan menginjak-injaknya. Kau bisa perlakukan semua lembaran kulit kayu olahan demikian, tapi tidak dengan _kertas ujian._

Semenjak seorang anak melewati masa taman kanak-kanaknya, mulai memasuki jenjang yang lebih menantang, mereka akan menghadapinya, _menghadapi kertas ujian maksudnya._ Awalnya gurumu masih bersikap adil dengan memberi peringatan awal mengenai datangnya badai pencobaan yang disebut _ujian_, tapi lama-lama mereka bungkam. Membuatmu merinding dan mulutmu berbusa ketika mereka memasuki ruang kelas tercintamu dengan setumpuk kertas yang bisa saja membunuhmu. Dan ketika kertas itu ditarik, kau menyesali kau tidak pernah mengulang pelajaranmu, atau terlalu malas mendengarkan penjelasan gurumu, _sekaligus_ mengutuki keanarkhisan gurumu yang senang memberikan sedikit bunga di hari pembagian rapor nanti.

Di manapun hal itu terjadi, 'di manapun' mengacu pada permukaan bumi tempat kau berpijak dan mengambil udara dari atmosfernya. Di planet atau di galaksi lain, belum pernah ada pembuktiaannya.

Keanarkhisan itu tidak berlaku selamanya merata atau homogen. Selalu ada fenomena dalam hidup ini, kau iri pada fenomena itu sekaligus mengaguminya. Fenomena itu mencakup 'anak pintar', 'anak jenius', 'anak rajin', dan 'anak beruntung'-cakupan terakhir normalnya membuatmu panas dingin menahan armarah karena keberuntungan sebagian kecil populasi di kelasmu-.

Kau pun akan menyaksikan-tentu saja dalam sudut pandang orang ketiga, tanpa hubungan dengan alur drama yang akan segera terjadi, sehingga kau tidak perlu memikirkan di mana kau harus menyembunyikan naskah ujianmu yang bisa menyumbat aorta ibumu-globalisasi kisah sekaligus fenomena di dalamnya dalam kelas tingkat tujuh.

"_Sensei_ akan membagikan hasil ujian tempo hari. Jangan lupa minta tanda tangan orang tua atau wali kalian."

Wajah pasrah merangkum sumrigah sang guru memberi kewaspadaan tersendiri bagi para siswanya.

"Hasilnya," guru mereka membalik-balik lembar-lembar di mejanya, memastikan sekali lagi dia sudah menilai semuanya dan nilai-nilai yang ditulisnya bukan berasal dari alam bawah sadarnya –dia menghela nafas melihat coretan-coretan merah di mana-mana-, "tidak terlalu memuaskan seperti yang kuharapkan. Mungkin akan ada ujian perbaikan."

Semua anak –hampir semua anak- menahan nafas.

"Tapi masih ada beberapa murid yang membuatku bangga," guru mereka membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger terlalu bawah di hidungnya, tersenyum ke arah anak-anak yang dimaksud, "Elize dan Eniq, kemarilah. Ambil hasil ujian kalian."

Hanya ada langkah-langkah mereka yang hampir seperti melayang di dalam keheningan.

Elize menerima hasilnya terlebih dulu, sepersekian detik kemudian giliran Eniq.

Tanpa coretan merah sama sekali.

Mereka adalah fenomena di luar globaliasasi kondisi sekitar mereka.

Bersamaan dengan kembalinya mereka ke kursi masing-masing, berpasang-pasang mata mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Entah itu dengki, kagum, iri, atau takjub sudah terlalu koloid untuk dibedakan.

Satu per satu meninggalkan kursinya dan meratapi hasil ujian mereka kemudian. Ada juga yang menghela nafas lega karena hasilnya tidak seburuk yang mereka duga. Tapi kelas ini tidak bisa menahan kekelaman menyerbu sebagai implikasi dari bencana yang terjadi beberapa hari sebelumnya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Sebagai orang-orang yang menanggung otak 'berisi', tantangan tidak pernah habis untuk menjejal kemampuan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kalian tertarik untuk ikut?" setelah kedua anak itu menyesapi setiap kalimat dalam brosur selama beberapa menit sebelumnya, guru mereka menuntut komentar.

Senyum Elize memastikan kalau dia amat sangat berminat pada apapun yang tertulis dalam brosur, sementara ekspresi datar Eniq memerlukan penerjemah khusus.

"Aku tertarik, _Sensei_," Elize hanya menegaskan dirinya tidak akan disalahartikan. Sikunya menyenggol siku Eniq, mengisyaratkan anak laki-laki itu segera menjawab –tentu jawaban sama dengannya-.

"Aku akan ikut," kata Eniq. Sebenarnya dia tertarik, hanya saja tidak terbaca di wajahnya.

_Sensei_ mengangguk-angguk puas seraya menulis nama mereka berdua dalam daftarnya, "Kalau begitu aku akan memasukan formulir kalian berdua untuk olimpiade matematika ini."

**--HF-Smile--**

Satu set permainan baru berakhir.

Kemenangan bagi Elize tentunya.

Eniq datang membawa dua kaleng jus dingin, memberikan satu pada Elize, membuka kaleng miliknya dan berdecak, "Heran, aku masih belum bisa mengalahkanmu."

Elize nyaris menyemburkan minumannya. Selanjutnya dia membelalak dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau baru saja main tenis seminggu ini. Kau berharap mengalahkanku? Kuberitahu saja ya, aku sudah main tenis sejak umur lima tahun."

"Begitu," Eniq tidak nampak terintimidasi.

"Ya," Elize menambahkan untuk meyakinkan, "dan aku sangat baik dalam hal ini. Percayalah padaku."

Eniq memilih tidak mengomentarinya walau dia menyeruput minumannya sedikit-sedikit. Kemudian dia menerawang, seperti tidak benar-benar mendengarkan –Elize bisa terus bercerita karena pengalaman sudah mengajarkan bahwa Eniq bisa memahami isi pembicaraan orang lain bahkan pada saat tertidur- ,"Kakekku sangat pandai bermain tenis. Dia yang mengajariku. Sayang sekarang kami jarang bertemu."

"Memang di mana kakekmu sekarang?"

Elize tersenyum, cuping hidungnya mengembang. Eniq membacanya sebagai 'bangga'. "Dia ada di Inggris. Menjadi bagian dari peneliti dan ilmuwan nasional di sana."

"Kedengarannya menarik."

"Tentu saja!" Elize langsung menyela, "aku pernah sekali pergi ke laboratorium risetnya di sana..._Luar biasa_!"

"Apa yang dirisetnya?"

"Berhubungan dengan pemetaan genetika, kurasa...Entahlah, aku tidak begitu ingat lagi," kening Elize mengkerut saat berpikir.

"Sekarang mulai marak isu-isu _cloning_ atau penggandaan. Pemetaan genetika, menurut buku yang kubaca, selain untuk menghasilkan sel unggul atau menditeksi penyakit turunan, bisa dimanfaatkan seperti itu. Apa kakekmu berencana menggandakan cucunya?"

Tawa Elize lepas. "Mungkin. Maksudku, dia _kan _jarang bertemu denganku."

Giliran Eniq tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kakekku berkunjung kemari, aku pasti akan mengenalkanmu padanya," Elize tersenyum senang, membayangkan pertemuan Eniq dengan kakeknya. Kakeknya senang dengan orang-orang cerdas, kakeknya pasti bisa cepat akrab dengan Eniq. "Nanti kita main tenis sama-sama."

Dering pergantian pelajaran berderang bagai gendang perang.

"Kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya, berarti aku sudah mengalahkanmu _kan_?"

Elize mendengus sambil beranjak bangkit, "Ya, ya, silakan hibur dirimu sendiri."

Eniq melompat berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, buru-buru mengejar Elize, "Logikanya kalau aku mengalahkan orang yang melatihmu, berarti aku sudah melangkahimu _kan_?"

"Ha ha ha," Elize membuat-buat tawanya sebagai ekspresi mengacuhkan.

"Kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

"Lihat saja nanti, Eniq...Lihat saja."

**--HF-Smile--**

Wajah Suster Hilda mengkerut mendapati dua wajah tidak dikenalnya muncul di depan pintu panti asuhannya. Kedua orang itu berpakaian jas rapi berwarna gelap berbahan satin di bagian kerah dan di bagian punggung.

Salah satu pria yang lebih pedek melepaskan topinya, membungkuk memberi salam hormat, "Selamat siang. Maaf kalau kami mengganggu waktu makan siangmu."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak sedang sibuk. Hanya saja...," Suster Hilda sekali lagi memperhatikan kedua orang itu, berusaha mengingat apakah ia pernah mengenal mereka di suatu tempat. Tapi ingatan itu tidak muncul ke benaknya. Yakin dia tidak pikun, dia melanjutkan, "Kurasa aku tidak mengenal kalian."

"Benar, kau tidak mengenal kami," tanggap si pria yang melepas topinya tadi, "Ini kartu namaku." Dia mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya di dalam saku jasnya. Kelihatannya orang ini orang yang memperhitungkan segalanya.

Suster Hilda menerimanya dan langsung membaca dua baris yang paling mengganggunya:

_Allen__ford Westin_

_Notaris_

Darahnya berdesir, '_Untuk apa seorang notaris datang kemari?'_ ,"Kalau boleh tahu, ada keperluan apa Anda datang kemari, Tuan Westin?"

"Udara di luar cukup panas, apa Suster berkenan kami masuk ke dalam? Kita bisa berbicara di ruang tamu," Westin tersenyum, senyum yang sulit diapresiasikan maknanya. Pria asing ini menyimpan suatu maksud di balik senyum profinya.

"Di kantorku saja," Suster Hilda mempersilakan mereka masuk. Dia tidak tahan melihat senyum Westin yang sarat makna.

Mereka melintasi selasar dengan langkah-langkah lebar dan panjang, tepatnya Suster Hilda yang demikian, kedua tamunya berjalan lambat di belakangnya. Westin memperhatikan selasar yang sedang dilewatinya dengan penuh minat, sementara rekannya menatap lurus ke depan.

Suster Hilda perlu menunggu tiga menit untuk menutup kembali pintu kantornya.

"Teh atau kopi?"

"Teh saja."

Kedua tangan keriputnya gemetar menuangkan teh dalam poci ke dua cangkir akibat jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Silakan," dia meletakan setiap cangkir di hadapan setiap tamunya, kemudian dia sendiri memutari mejanya dan duduk di mejanya. Kepulan asap tipis tidak mengganggu sorot matanya terfokus pada dua tamunya.

Rekan Westin meletakan sebuah kopor hitam mengkilat di atas meja, mencocokkan nomor rahasia hingga ada bunyi 'klik', membentangkan tutupnya, mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas padat dengan tulisan.

Suster Hilda menerima kertas itu berperantara Westin.

"Ini adalah maksud kedatangan kami," Westin sanggup memperhatikan Suster Hilda membaca isi kertas itu dengan terburu-buru dalam kondisi bersandar santai pada kursinya, tapi etika profesinya melarang perbuatan yang mencoreng profesionalismenya. Maka dia tetap melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan punggung sedikit condong, bersiap selalu untuk menjelaskan. "Inti dari semua tulisan di kertas itu adalah, dengan sangat terpaksa, tanah ini harus disita."

Tatapan intens Suster Hilda berganti dari kertas ke Westin.

"Tentu saja termasuk bangunan dan segala isinya." lanjut Westin.

"Kenapa?" Suster Hilda langsung menyela.

"Sederhananya karena tanah ini bukan milikmu."

"Tidak, tanah ini milikku!" Suster Hilda mengeluarkan akta tanah dari laci mejanya yang selalu terkunci, "Aku punya aktanya."

Westin memperhatikannya, sekedar formalitas, dia tahu dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Tapi lagi-lagi soal etika profesi. "Ah, Suster. Anda melupakan sesuatu. Akta ini berlaku pada saat perang berlangsung. Setelah perang selesai, terjadi akuisisi tanah, semua tanah menjadi milik pemerintah. Anda harus melakukan klaim ulang dan formalitas hukum untuk mendapatkan kembali tanah ini."

"Kalau begitu...Aku bisa melakukan prosedurnya _sekarang juga_," Suster Hilda menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Waktunya sudah habis, Suster. Sudah kadaluarsa. Dengan terpaksa, tanah ini kami sita."

"Kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya?"

"Kami sudah mengirimkannya beberapa kali. Bagaimana mungkin Anda tidak menerimanya?" giliran Westin mengkerutkan kening.

"Tapi _sungguh_. Aku tidak pernah menerimanya," Suster Hilda menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berharap Tuan Westin mengerti kondisinya.

Westin nampak berduka, tapi dia tidak pernah berbelas kasih, "Ada kesalahan dalam proses, tapi kita tetap berorientasi pada hasil. Hasilnya adalah tanah ini akan disita. Anda dan seluruh orang yang tinggal di sini diberi waktu seminggu untuk meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Tapi, _Sir_...,Tempat ini adalah panti asuhan. Di mana anak-anak akan berlindung bila bukan di sini?"

"Itu adalah kesulitan Anda, sepenuhnya di luar kuasa saya."

Rekan Westin membereskan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja. Mengunci rapat di dalam kopor.

Westin sekali lagi menyampirkan topinya di depan dadanya, "Sampai jumpa, Suster." Dia menambahkan saat Suster Hilda ikut bangkit dari kursinya, "Tidak perlu di antar, kami tahu jalan keluarnya."

Kedua tamunya pergi tanpa diantar, seperti juga kedatangannya yang tidak diundang. Kabar yang mereka bawa mengguncang Suster Hilda hingga ia terjatuh lemas ke kursinya kembali. Dia merapatkan kedua tangannya yang berkeringat dingin, menundukkan kepala hingga dahinya menyentuh ujung buku jarinya.

_Demi Tuhan, malapetaka apa yang sedang terjadi?_

**--HF-Smile--**


	4. Chapter 4

**.4.**

Makan malam bersama selalu menyenangkan, bahkan Eniq pun merasa demikian. Meskipun dia tidak bergaul baik dengan anak-anak yang ada di panti asuhan, maupun dengan sebagian besar suster pengurus, tapi kesempatan ini menjadi waktu rutinitasnya berbincang dengan Suster Hilda.

Bocah laki-laki itu mengambil tempat tepat di sisi Suster Hilda. Mudah untuk memboikot kursi itu-kursi di sebelah kursi Suster Hilda-, karena Suster Hilda sebagai suster kepala selalu duduk di ujung kanan, dan Eniq suka duduk di sisi kanannya, jadi dia selalu duduk di sana.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan hidangan sederhana, tidak ada anak yang meributkan soal rasa atau menolak makan karena rasa makanan mereka tidak pernah berdegradasi dari kata 'enak'.

Eniq telah memasukan segigit besar muffin ke dalam mulutnya-Suster Hilda sudah bersedia dengan segelas air, yakin anak ini akan segera tersedak-, tapi dia masih bisa berbicara dengan mulut berkantung, "Bef...Gifulah, Suf...Ter...Afku afkan ifkut ol...Ol," Suster Hilda langsung menyorongkan gelas yang telah dipersiapkannya, waspada Eniq akan segera memuntahkan makanannya, "Minum dulu. Nak. Minum."

Eniq menegak air terburu-buru, mengeliminasi segera onggokan besar muffin yang tersendat di kerongkongannya. Rasa mualnya pun pergi bersamaan dengan meluncur turunnya bongkah padat itu ke pencernaannya.

Suster Hilda tersenyum melihat Eniq telah bernafas lega.

"Lain kali habiskan dulu makananmu," Suster Hilda menasihati.

Eniq mengangguk dalam sekali sebagai tanda mengerti. Apapun yang dikatakan Suster Hilda dianggap keramat baginya, bagai perintah suci dari 'Iman'nya, sehingga dia tidak sekalipun berpikir melanggarnya.

"Kau akan ikut apa?" tanya Suster Hilda kemudian.

"Olimpiade matematika!"

Beberapa suster yang mendengar menegok dengan tatapan tidak percaya, 'Yang benar?', dan anak-anak di sekitarnya mulai mencondongkan telinganya.

Senyum Suster Hilda semakin mengembang, "Prestasi yang baik, Eniq. Bersama dengan Elize?"

Eniq mengangguk dalam sekali lagi, "Ya, kami berdua." Mereka tidak menyadari sekitar mereka hening hanya untuk mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. Di dalam benak setiap orang nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan Eniq, teman sepanti yang aneh dan introvert, ternyata otaknya sangat berpotensi. _Atau_ justru karena terlalu berpotensi dia menjadi 'agak' aneh?

"Kapan pertandingannya diadakan?"

"Untuk tingkat daerah, minggu depan."

Senyum di wajah Suster Hilda lenyap bagai api lilin yang padam. Suster Hilda langsung tercenung. Rautnya sedikit muram.

Eniq memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Suster Hilda dalam-dalam dengan bola mata kelerengnya, "Kenapa, Suster?"

Wanita tua itu menggeleng pelan, senyumannya muncul kembali, senyum sendu, "Aku hanya berpikir, 'Cepat sekali. Apa para peserta tidak kekurangan waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri?',"

Tatapan Eniq semakin tajam menusuk. Suster Hilda sampai merasa bocah di hadapannya bisa membaca pikiran. "Cukup maupun tidak, memang hanya itu waktu yang kami punya."

Suster Hilda mendengus geli, mendorong pelan kepala Eniq, "Dasar sok dewasa."

Kejadian berikutnya menyelamatkan Suster Hilda, anak-anak di meja makan berebutan bangkit dan berlarian ke dekat Eniq, berebutan pula menyalaminya dan meneriakinya dengan, "Selamat berjuang!", "Jangan sampai kalah di pertandingan pertama!", atau, "Semoga berhasil."

Untuk pertama kalinya Eniq dikerubuti seperti gula-gula pasir dipanggul segerombolan semut pekerja. Ia kelimpungan melayani orang-orang yang ingin menjabat tangannya.

_Kenapa mereka begitu senang? Yang ikut bertanding _kan_ bukan mereka._

Suster Hilda menghela nafas. _Lega._ Dia yakin Eniq tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Tatapan anak itu mengatakan segalanya. Tapi dia tetap merespon seolah memang demikian yang terjadi. Seolah pembicaraan mereka adalah definitif, deskriptif, denotatif. Padahal mereka berdua tahu konotasinya.

'Semoga saja rasa ingin tahumu dan instingmu yang terlalu tajam tidak akan membahayakanmu, Eniq,' Suster Hilda memandangi muram ke arah Eniq, 'Semoga Tuhan melindungimu.'

**--HF-Smile--**

Di ruangannya, nyaris seperti tugu batu, dia duduk termangu.

Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya bila dalam beberapa waktu dia tidak menghela nafas. Matanya tidak sedikitpun berkedip dari kartu nama di atas mejanya.

Kecemasannya akan anak-anak yang masih berada di bawah perlindungannya membuatnya berpikir keras. Memikirkan setidaknya satu jalan untuk membiarkan anak-anak itu terbebas dari masalahnya.

Seandainya dalam waktu dekat ini ada orang-orang yang datang untuk mengadopsi.

Adopsi.

_Benar._

Cara ini terdengar paling rasional, tapi bagaimana menarik orang-orang untuk mengadopsi anak? Sekarang anak-anak tidak lagi mungil dan polos, mereka bertumbuh pesat. Apalagi kenakalannya, beberapa anak lelaki sering membuat kepalanya pusing. Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka hanya menikmati masa kanak-kanak yang bebas.

Suster Hilda menggeleng, mengusir semua pesimisnya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain dia. Bila dia tidak bisa mempertahankan panti asuhannya, setidaknya dia harus bisa menyelamatkan anak-anak asuhnya dari tidur di jalan dan mengais sampah untuk makan.

Dia mengangkat telepon di sisinya, menekan tombol yang pararel dengan telepon di ruang suster. Ketika di seberang telah memberi jawaban, dia berkata, "Tolong kumpul di ruanganku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

**--HF-Smile--**

Suster Hilda sudah memilih waktu paling tepat untuk mengadakan rapat rahasianya. Anak-anak tengah bertualang di awal dunia mimpi pada waktu nyaris tengah malam. Tidak mungkin ada yang bangun, tidak mungkin ada yang dengar, tidak mungkin ada yang tahu pembahasan pertemuan rahasia mereka.

Itu pemikirannya.

Eniq punya pemikiran sendiri, seyakin bila dia menunggu dalam lemari pajangan di depan ruang Suster Hilda dia akan mendengar penyebab kesuraman air muka Suster Hilda pada makan malam tadi.

Anak laki-laki itu terbukti benar.

Hanya sebentar saja dia menunggu, dia sudah bisa mendengar suara beberapa pasang sepatu berderap terburu-buru. Tentu itu suara yang ditimbulkan para suster asuh. Disusul bunyi engsel, kemudian sedikit deritan. Setelah itu tidak ada suara lagi.

Eniq pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Dia duduk berjongkok di samping pintu, pada selasar yang lebih gelap agar dia mudah menyarukan diri dan melarikan dirinya bila tanda-tanda selesainya rapat sudah mendekat. Eniq telah lama mengenali dan memahami program ruang pada panti asuhan ini. Ruangan Suster Hilda paling strategis dibading ruang lainnya, dan paling banyak aksesnya karena dia merupakan orang yang paling pertama menerima tamu dan sebagai pusat komando. Akses itu akan menguntungkan Eniq untuk bersembunyi di mana saja, di ruangan sepanjang selasar dalam waktu singkat. Semuanya sudah masuk dalam perhitungannya, bahkan waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk mencapai ruang terdekat sebelum tertangkap basah menguping pembicaraan.

Dia hanya tinggal diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ini cukup berat dikatakan, kuminta kalian tidak berkomentar."

Semua suster yang ada di ruangan itu bertukar-tukar pandang. Suasana serius yang ganjil mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

"Siang tadi, aku menerima kedatangan dua orang tamu pria. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah notaris. Namanya Tuan Westin."

Seorang akan berkomentar kalau saja dia tidak mengerti siratan makna dalam sorot mata Suster Hilda. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Menurutnya, aku sudah kehilangan hak milikku atas tanah ini. Dalam waktu seminggu kita semua diminta meninggalkan tempat ini karena tanah dan bangunan ini akan disita."

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak terperangah. Menganga lebar seolah rahang mereka sudah kaku.

Seorang yang kembali kesadarannya dengan cepat, langsung berkomentar tidak senang, "Bagaimana mungkin? Suster masih memiliki akta tanah. Mereka tidak boleh menyitanya!"

"Ya, aku menunjukkannya pada mereka. Tapi, lagi katanya, akta tanahku sudah tidak berlaku lagi karena perundangan tanahnya masih pada tahun perang. Sementara setelah perang telah muncul perundangan baru. Pada saat itu seharusnya aku mengurus kembali hak akusisi tanah."

"Tapi...Selama ini tidak ada surat pemberitahuan _kan_? Mereka tidak boleh seenaknya!"

Suster Hilda nyaris mendengus tertawa, dia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri tadi siang pada rekan-rekan susternya. Pemikiran mereka sama persis dengan dirinya. _Kalau saja terjadi pada situasi yang lebih nyaman._ "Benar, mereka tidak boleh seenaknya."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan aksi boikot? Kita bisa menaruh pagar duri dan papan protes di sekitar rumah," cetus seorang lagi. Beberapa ada yang mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu malah akan membahayakan anak-anak. Lagipula kalau kita bereaksi setegas itu, kita harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada anak-anak."

"Perkataan Suster Grace benar, dan itu juga yang menjadi beban pikiranku. Aku tidak mau menakuti anak-anak," imbuh Suster Hilda, "anak-anak tetap prioritas utama kita."

"Maksud Suster, Anda rela diusir dari sini? Cara seperti itu pun tetap mencelakai anak-anak," Suster Ann menyela ketus. Dia sangat tegang dan kaku.

"Adopsi, Suster. Masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak," Suster Hilda menjawab sabar, "Dalam seminggu ini, kita harus bisa mencarikan orang tua angkat bagi anak-anak. Hubungi saudara, kenalan kalian, _siapapun_. Yang pasti yang sungguh-sungguh akan merawat mereka."

"Atau titipkan ke panti lain," Suster Grace menambah pelan.

Wajah Suster Hilda suram, "Ya, itu jalan terakhir."

_Hening_.

Meskipun sulit mencari orang tua asuh yang benar-benar serius menginginkan anak dan yang akan merawat anak angkat mereka sepenuh hati, tapi anggaplah masalah itu selesai. Masih ada masalah lain.

"Lalu...," Suster Joseline nyaris seperti menggumam bagi dirinya sendiri, "...Bagaimana dengan kami?"

Hening _lagi_.

Perasaan yang muncul di antara para suster berbaur, bercampur aduk antara sedih, bingung, kesal, marah, kecewa, berduka, dan banyak lagi. Sama seperti yang begolak di dalam dada Suster Hilda. Sekian lama berkerja sama, mereka tidak seperti majikan dan anak buahnya. Mereka adalah keluarga besar. Suster Hilda tidak mengganggap dirinya sempurna membina rekan-rekan kerjanya, Tuhan-lah yang menyatukan mereka. Analoginya, mereka bola tembaga yang berjejer bersama-sama, diikat benang ke sebuah balok besi tipis. Tangan Nya menggerakan mereka. Kadang mereka beradu, bersilang arah, tapi itu adalah proses bagi mereka untuk bergerak bersama ke arah yang sama.

Atom dari kerumitan rangkaian molekul ini adalah, sulit berpisah dengan mereka semua.

_Seandainya saja ada takdir yang lain._

Suster Hilda memilih tersenyum santai dan lembut, daripada menambah kericuhan suasana, "Kalian bisa pulang ke rumah keluarga kalian masing-masing. Gaji dan pesangon kalian juga akan kubayar utuh."

"Bagaimana dengan Suster?"

Suster Hilda mengulum bibirnya, nampak berpikir, "Pertanyaan bagus. Mungkin sudah saatnya wanita tua ini berhenti mengurusi orang lain dan mulai diurus orang lain. Mungkin...Panti jompo."

"Pikiran macam apa itu?" Suster Ann terperanjat ngeri. Suster-suster yang lainpun sama terperanjatnya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku tidak punya keluarga lagi," Suster Hilda menanggap ringan, "Jalan yang paling bisa kusyukuri adalah masuk panti jompo. Setidaknya aku punya kamar sendiri dan makan secukupnya setiap hari."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada 'tapi' lagi. Aku yakin aku masih mampu mengurus diriku sendiri," Suster Hilda memutus tegas. Pembicaraan sudah selesai, tidak ada perpanjangan, "Seminggu ini kita harus bekerja keras untuk anak-anak. Kita bagi ke dua kelompok. Kelompok satu, bersama denganku, mencari panti asuhan yang masih bisa menampung anak-anak. Kelompok dua mencari pasangan-pasangan tua yang belum memiliki anak, rasanya informasi ini bisa kalian dapatkan di dinas kependudukan. Lebih baik lagi kalau kalian bisa menghubungi saudara atau kenalan yang bisa mengadopsi anak. Sekian."

Pintu cukup tebal, suara di dalam hanya samar-samar saja terdengar namun Eniq sedikit banyak masih bisa menangkap abstraksi pembicaraan di dalam. Dia segera menyusup ke dalam kegelapan ketika mendengar langkah-langkah semakin mendekati pintu, bersembunyi di balik rak. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari eksistensinya karena ruang suster ada di lorong yang lain, bahkan ketika dia mengekstensikan lehernya untuk melihat punggung-punggung wanita yang semakin menjauh.

'_Notaris, tanah, adopsi_', Eniq mengulang sekali lagi dalam hatinya. Tiga kata cukup untuk awal langkah berikutnya.

**--HF-Smile--**

* * *

_Author's note:_ saya bingung...lama-lama fic buatan saya jadi benar-benar berbau detektif, padahal awalnya saya tidak berniat demikian sweetdrop, dan sama sekali tidak ada unsur _romance_ nya...sweetdrop again, mudah-mudahan tidak membosankan pembaca sekalian, hehehehe. Soal masalah yang terjadi di sini, cuma fiktif, saya sendiri belum mencari tahu apa benar ada negara yang mengambil alih tanah setelah perang ditimpuk sendal.

_Keep R & R, '__kay?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**_ Setelah saya sadari, ternyata saya belum pernah menuliskan secara tepat di mana Eniq berada. Dia berada di kota khayalan dengan nama negara 'Di Mana?'..._hehehehe_, untung kali ini masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi berhubungan dengan tanah sehingga saya bisa menyebutkan di mana Eniq tinggal-setidak-tidaknya negaranya-(_dan_ yang membuat saya _stuck_ beberapa lama di chapter ini untuk observasi). Dan jangan coba-coba mencari khasus yang tertulis di sini dengan fakta sebenarnya di negara bersangkutan. Saya bisa dituntut menyebarkan sejarah palsu dan menjadi penjahat kelas internasional...

**.5.**

"Apa kau melihat Eniq?"

Ashley melihat ke arah Elize. Matanya memicing, senyum culas muncul di wajahnya, "Kenapa, _Wendy_? Tidak tahan seharipun tidak melihat _Peter Pan_ mu?"

Wajah Elize sedikit memerah, "Tidak lucu. Aku harus memberitahukan pesan _sensei_ padanya. Mengenai perlombaan daerah enam hari lagi."

Mulut Ashley membulat hingga membentuk huruf 'O' yang sempurna.

"Sebaiknya kau percaya, Ashley," Elize menyipit galak.

Ashley langsung mundur seraya mengangkat kedua belah tangannya setinggi bahu, "_Duh_, aku hanya bercanda. Kulihat Eniq ke arah perpustakaan."

Elize bertolak pinggang, "Seharusnya kau katakan dari tadi." Dia sudah akan pergi, kalau saja tidak mendengar kikikan samar Ashley. Anak itu tidak akan berhenti menggodanya kalau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Elize tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman apapun, sehingga dia menambahkan, "Kau ikut denganku, Nona."

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak ada keperluan di sana."

Elize menarik tangan temannya, "Ikut saja."

**--HF-Smile--**

Bangunan perpustakaan mereka terpisah dari gedung yang memuat kelas-kelas mereka, dan bangunan itu masih bergaya klasik. Tiang-tiang berukiran rumit menonjol dengan ritme, diselingi jendela berkusen putih yang kacanya menjorok ke dalam. Dindingnya menampilkan keeksotisan bata merah berkualitas. Pintu masuknya megah, dengan teras penerima.

Karena perpustakaan mereka bangunan tua, sudah banyak gosip menyeramkan tentangnya. Langit-langit yang sangat tinggi dan berlengkung-lengkung terkadang membuat bulu kuduk meremang, jarang ada anak yang datang ke perpustakaan sendirian, apalagi setelah menjelang sore.

Pengorganisasian perabot di bagian dalam mulai dari tengah adalah jalur pejalan umum, cukup lebar bagi lima orang berjalan berdampingan di sana. Tapi setiap beberapa meter diselingi sofa berwarna beige melingkari meja kayu bundar yang rendah. Di atas setiap tempat duduk ini menggantung lampu kristal. Di sisi jalur pejalan, rak-rak buku berjajar-jajar setiap tiga meter. Selang tiga rak buku yang berdempet, terdapat tempat baca paling nyaman, kursi-kursi dan mejanya diletakan di sepanjang sisi dengan jendela lebar yang menyirami ruangan dengan keramahan cahaya matahari. Sebenarnya ada lantai dua, tepat di sepanjang sisi-sisi ruangan saja, mengelilingi ruangan membentuk persegi panjang dengan bolongan besar di tengahnya. Lantai dua bisa dicapai dari tangga yang terletak di paling ujung, seberang pintu masuk, atau dua tangga di sisi kiri-kanan pintu masuk. Rak-rak buku di lantai dua, dua kali lipat lebih tinggi daripada rak di lantai satu sehingga selalu disediakan tangga monyet untuk mencapai rak yang berada di luar jangkauan.

Elize dan Ashley menemukan Eniq di kursi dekat jendela paling ujung.

Dia mengamati buku bacaannya terlalu serius sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan dua tamu.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" Elize mengambil buku teratas pada tumpukan buku di hadapan Eniq.

Anak laki-laki itu mendongak, "Oh...Hanya buku sejarah."

"Kita tidak akan ujian mendadak _kan_?" sergah Ashley melotot. Dia tidak mampu menghadapi ujian sejarah tanpa sebelumnya bergadang menghafalkan seluruh nama dan tahun yang ada di bukunya.

"Tidak," Eniq menggeleng.

Ashley menghembuskan nafas lega. "Lalu kenapa kau membaca buku sebanyak ini?" giliran Elize bertanya.

"Hanya ingin tahu suatu hal," lagi-lagi Eniq tidak mau membagi cerita. Terkadang Elize harus terus memaksanya supaya bocah itu bicara, "Mencariku?"

Elize baru teringat pesan gurunya, "Ya. Pulang sekolah nanti kita diminta tetap di kelas. _Sensei_ akan memberikan kita soal latihan persiapan."

Eniq menggumamkan sesuatu. Apapun isinya, hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu. Lalu dia mengangguk pelan, "Baik."

**--HF-Smile--**

Elize kembali dengan Ashley karena sepertinya Eniq tidak bisa diganggu.

"Dia sangat penyendiri, ya?" Ashley bergumam.

Elize menanggapi dengan senyum.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya ngobrol akrab dengan siapapun selain denganmu, Elize," Ashley mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa dia tidak merasa kesepian? Maksudku, anak-anak laki-laki seumuran kita berlarian main sepak bola atau basket. Dia terlalu...Terlalu..._Diam._"

Elize tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyum pasrah, "Dia memang begitu. Walaupun aku cukup sering ngobrol dengannya, tapi dia memang tidak bisa bergaul layaknya orang normal...Tapi soal berlarian kesana-kemari, dia senang main tenis. Rasa tidak mau kalahnya lebih sehat dari siapapun."

Ashley mengingat kali pertama Eniq main tenis. Cukup dua kata untuk menggambarkannya: _babak belur_. Dia tertawa, "Masih penasaran mengalahkanmu?"

Elize mengangguk mengiyakan, "Servisnya masih payah. Apalagi _backhand_ nya. Namun dia tetap bersikeras mau mengungguliku."

"Siapa tahu sebenarnya dia punya potensi kekanak-kanakan?"

Elize tertawa kecil, "Mungkin, mungkin bukan hanya sekedar potensi. Kadang aku ingin meninjunya! Dia cukup menyebalkan saat keras kepala."

Mereka berdua terus melanjutkan obyek pembicaraan mereka sampai tiba di kelas dan bel berdering.

**--HF-Smile--**

Tinggal mereka berdua, _bertiga,_ dalam ruangan disirami sinar oranye keemasan. Bunyi gesekan dan detikan adalah irama pasti melambung, bergulung dalam ruangan. Suara yang lain seperti hilang.

Bunyi gesekan mereda, diselang keresekan, menyatu di udara menjadi derakan.

"_Sensei, _aku sudah selesai."

Guru mereka melihat jamnya, kemudian beralih ke dia, "Baru sejam, Eniq. Masih ada sejam lagi."

Elize tidak bisa menahan dirinya berhenti mengerjakan soal untuk memandang ke arah yang sama dengan gurunya.

"Ya, tapi aku sudah selesai."

"Kau yakin dengan jawabanmu? Kadang kau harus memeriksanya lagi," ada nada jengkel dalam suaranya, dia ingin membuktikan dirinya benar, "Bawa kemari kertasmu. Kalau aku menemukan satu kesalahan, aku berjanji akan memberikan soal tambahan untukmu."

Elize tidak bisa melepas pandangan dari Eniq. Anak itu maju, menyerahkan kertas ujiannya pada gurunya.

"Kalau benar semua, aku boleh pulang?"

"Tahan percaya dirimu," _Sensei_ membetulkan letak kacamatanya, membalikkan selembar kertas soal sama persis dengan kertas milik Eniq namun sudah ada deretan-deretan jawaban di tepi-tepinya. Memeriksa secara cepat, tertegun, menggeleng, mencoba menekuri sekali lagi lebih lambat, lebih teliti, kening semakin berkerut.

Tapi senyum merekah pada akhirnya, menempatkan matanya di mata Eniq, "Aku akan memberimu soal tambahan...

Nafas anak laki-laki itu sempat tertahan.

...Besok. Kerja yang sangat baik! Kau boleh pulang, Nak."

Eniq tidak perlu waktu lama untuk meninggalkan kelas itu. Dia meninggalkan kelas dengan berlari.

"Apa yang kaulihat, Nona Elize? Mau menyusul Eniq?"

Elize menunduk secepat mungkin, menekuni sisa pekerjaannya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Elize masih memikirkan soal ujian percobaannya tadi sembari kakinya membawa pemiliknya melintasi lapangan luar sekolah menuju gerbang, meskipun hasilnya benar semua, dia cukup bersusah payah mengerjakannya. Waktu dua jam seolah berlari ingin meninggalkannya, membuatnya harus berpikir lebih cepat diimbangi ketepatan. Kecepatan Eniq mengerjakan soal dan benar semua memicu ketegangan dalam dirinya bahwa dia pun harus menyelesaikan soal dengan sempurna.

Nafas panjang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya hingga rongga dadanya mengempis. Dia harus mengakui bahwa Eniq memang cerdas.

Seorang pria tua cukup tegap berbalut kemeja santai dipasangkan dengan celana panjang bahan berwarna gading berdiri di samping gerbang. Tersenyum.

Perlu waktu sejenak untuk mengidentifikasinya, hingga akhirnya Elize menganga terkejut.

"_Kakek!_"

**--HF-Smile--**

Adanya target waktu untuk dikejar, Eniq tidak membuang waktunya sedikitpun. Dia hanya punya waktu lima hari untuk menyelamatkan panti asuhannya. Pada istirahat siang tadi dia sudah hampir membongkar semua buku sejarah yang ada di perpustakaan. Tidak ada keraguan lagi tentang akusisi tanah. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir penjalanan undang-undang baru dipertegas. Terutama pada daerah-daerah pinggiran ibukota yang menyimpan banyak potensi. Namun berita tidak cukup menyebar pada daerah pinggiran.

Tidak heran bangunan tua seperti pantinya menjadi sorotan tanpa diketahui.

Menurut yang dibacanya, setelah penyatuan Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur tiga tahun1 lalu, agar penyebaran masyarakat lebih merata dan tidak menimbulkan blok kembali setelah meruntuhkan tembok Berlin, termasuk tindak lanjut dari eksodus, maka kanselir setuju tanah dikembalikan kepada negara dan diatur kembali, sehingga rencana tata kotanya menjadi lebih terarah dan tepat guna, lagipula mereka harus mengejar kemunduran yang dialami pasca kekalahan Jerman pada Perang Dunia II yang masih berdampak hingga sekarang. Misalnya daerah yang tadinya merupakan bekas perumahan namun ternyata mengandung sumber mineral atau tambang, maka daerah perumahan itu akan dijadiakan wilayah pertambangan, sementara daerah perumahan dipindahkan ke daerah lain yang lebih sesuai. Bagi orang-orang pemilik sertifikat tanah akan diberi kesempatan untuk menukar tanahnya dengan tanah lain yang daerahnya telah ditetapkan pemerintah atau menukarnya dengan uang. Para transmigran pun diberi kesempatan sama.

Memang terjadi pemberontakan lokal, tapi masyarakat dari Jerman Timur rela berpindah dari tanahnya dengan euforia akibat lama hidup sengsara dalam kelaparan sehingga berita eksodus2 lebih membahana dibandingan penolakan yang seperti rengekan bayi.

Dengan pikiran penuh, dia mengawasi sekitarnya sambil pura-pura membaca buku di ruang tamu. Tujuannya adalah ruangan Suster Hilda. Tidak ada suster maupun anak lain yang kelihatan akan melintas, maka dia memasukan bukunya ke dalam baju, lalu mulai menyelundup ke dalam sana.

Untunglah yang dicarinya lebih mudah didapatkan daripada perkiraannya. Dia hanya mencari kartu nama notaris, membaca alamatnya dan mengingat baik-baik. Tindakan dan semua langkahnya tidak boleh kurang dari sempurna mengingat sedikitnya waktu yang dimiliki.

Ia dikejutkan suara langkah mendekat. Pendengarannya cukup tajam karena menangkap ada dua pasang langkah. Eniq mencari tempat paling aman untuk bersembunyi, tempat teraman itu termanifestasi dalam lemari kayu _ek_ rendah di belakang meja kerja Suster Hida.

"Syukurlah, kau bisa mendapatkan dua pasang orang tua baru untuk anak-anak. Kapan mereka kemari untuk menjemput?" Eniq mengenali suara Suster Hilda lebih daripada siapapun.

"Besok pagi. Dan kau tahu, Suster," suara balasan itu tidak lain Suster Grace, "Mereka ingin mengadopsi lebih dari satu anak. Jadi sebaiknya kita mengumpulkan semua anak pada makan pagi supaya pasangan itu bisa memutuskan siapa yang akan mereka adopsi."

"Tuhan memberkati mereka," Suster Hilda menarik nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu untuk memberitahu anak-anak," ucap Suster Grace antusias.

"Ya, ya," Suster Hilda mengangguk, "kerjamu sangat baik, Suster. Aku berharap yang lain juga bisa segera mendapatkan orang tua asuh untuk anak-anak."

Suster Grace membentuk tanda salib dengan tangannya, dia pun segera berlalu.

Suster Hilda baru saja akan mengangkat teleponnya, kalau saja dia tidak melihat buku bersampul gelap di lantai dekat lemarinya. Dia memungutnya, membuka halaman pertama, dan mendengus.

"Bukumu tidak ikut bersembunyi, Eniq."

Eniq spontan meraba perutnya. Tidak terasa ada buku di sana. Berarti memang terjatuh. Tapi dia tidak mau keluar dari persembunyiannya, dia yakin Suster Hilda masih menduga-duga ekstensinya. Dia bisa tetap tenang di sana, berapapun lamanya...Kecuali kalau melewati waktu makan malam.

"Aku tahu kau bersembunyi, keluarlah," Suster Hilda berkata lagi, seperti berkata kepada arwah atau angin, yang keberadaannya absurb, tapi tidak diragukan keberadaannya.

Eniq tetap bertahan-menahan nafas-.

"Kalau kau mau keluar secara jantan dan mengakui dosamu, aku akan meringankan hukuman," Suster Hilda tetap meracau seperti orang gila-persepsi dari orang di luar yang menangkap pembicaraan sekaligus tahu di ruangan tidak ada siapapun seperti Suster Grace, misalnya-, "Jangan sampai aku yang menemukanmu."

'_Sebentar lagipun dia akan putus asa',_ Eniq merapatkan pelukan di kakinya, tersenyum yakin.

Tiba-tiba matanya terserang gelombang spektrum, bahkan membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Berikutnya muncul wajah Suster Hilda.

"Rupanya kau memilih hukaman yang lebih berat, Anak Muda?" Suster Hilda mengedikan kepalanya, "Keluarlah."

Eniq meluruskan kakinya terlebih dahulu sehingga menonjol keluar, menggeser dirinya sampai lututnya tertekuk dan menemukan pijakan. Selanjutnya tubuhnya menekuk dengan kedua tangan terpekur di bingkai daun pintu lemari. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah berada di luar dengan tampang selugu mungkin.

Suster Hilda mulai menginterogasinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Eniq menunjuk buku yang digenggam Suster Hilda, "Membaca buku."

"Apa kamarmu dijajah sekompi tentara atau ruang tamu kita sudah hancur sampai kau harus membaca di sini?"

"Hanya karena di sini nyaman, Suster," Eniq tidak bohong soal ini. Dia senang berada di ruang Suster Hilda yang menguarkan wangi teh dan bunga Lily di pot di atas meja. Seolah berada di rumah kayu dolken di tengah hutan dan duduk di pekarangan rumah sambil menikmati teh yang baru diseduh.

Nilai yang lebih filosofis, teh sama dengan menyambut tamu dengan kehangatan.

Suster Hilda menyerahkan buku ke tangan Eniq, "Alasanmu hanya terdengar seperti omong kosong untukku. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Yang pasti kau sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Suster Grace tadi _kan_?"

Eniq mengangguk.

"Sekarang keluarlah, Eniq. Kurangi rasa ingin tahumu yang terlalu sehat," peringat Suster Hilda tegas, "Aku ada sedikit keperluan dan tidak ingin diganggu sekarang."

Bahu Eniq turun tiga senti seiring punggungnya membungkuk. Anak itu berjalan lunglai meninggalkan Suster Hilda di ruangannya bersama 'keperluannya'.

**--HF-Smile--**

* * *

_1 Tembok Berlin dirubuhkan tahun 1989. Eniq berumur sepuluh tahun ketika itu( L lahir tahun 1979 )._

_2 Eksodus : perpindahan raykat besar-besaran dari Jerman Timur ke Jerman Barat tahun 1989._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note**_** : **_Akhirnya_, chapter 6 bisa lepas landas juga…Saya begitu bahagia setelah berhari-hari merevisi, mengolah bentuk kasar menjadi…yah, sedikit lembut seperti ini. Di sini saya menjawab pertanyaan D-san, yang ingin tahu di mana _tepatnya_ Eniq tinggal. Di sini kalian semua akan sedikitttttttt belajar geografi dan sejarah. X-D. Maaf kalau selama ini kalian kurang nyaman membaca karena tidak bisa membayangkan di mana sebenarnya Eniq berada. Dia jelas berada di dalam khayalan senyata kita berada di dalam dunia nyata. Setting tempat sangat krusial untuk membangun insting imajinasi bagi pembaca, juga kelangsungan cerita bagi cerita ini sendiri. Mulai saat ini saya akan lebih berusaha mendeskripsikan latar tempat dan waktu. Saya sudah siap dengan perlengkapan saya untuk penjabaran setting lebih lanjut...evil laugh.

Saya juga menjawab tantangan Sheila untuk memasukkan unsur-unsur halus dan membuai seperti puff, tapi masih dalam batas-batas kewajaran yang saya toleransi. Saya juga tidak mau karya saya ini jadi seperti karya murni bernuansa gelap tanpa ( yakin kalau nuansanya gelap?? ) belas kasih pada tokoh-tokohnya. Saya cinta dengan semua tokoh saya di sini walaupun mayoritas OC, makanya saya seperti sedang membesarkan anak-anak. Semua emosi dan karakter mereka akan saya bangun dan gali terus. Elize mendapat giliran tampil untuk menunjukkan dirinya lagi pada kalian. Mungkin akan terasa sedikit menyebalkan, tapi saya harap dia bukan sekedar menjadi dewi penolong maha pengertian. Saya menetapkan dia sebagai manusia dan berharap dia tetap menjadi manusia dengan segala kekurangannya.

Untuk permasalahan yang timbul di sini, semoga kalian mengerti. Bila ada yang kurang berkenan atau kurang mengerti, bisa berdiskusi dengan saya sebebas-bebasnya, baik lewat email, review, maupun bergabung di forum **infantrum.co.nr. **( promosi super kenceng ). Dijamin saya bakal nyiapin kue dan teh untuk menyambut kedatangan kalianX-D.

Di sini belum ada lanjutan analisa Eniq, dia masih dalam pencarian data dan harus sedikit menunda karena suatu sebab. _Semoga saja semuanya tepat waktu!_ Sehingga tidak ada yang dirugikan. Terakhir, semoga chapter 6 ini pantas untuk menyita perhatian kalian dan menjadi gerbang yang mengesankan untuk chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

**.6.**

Keributan tidak biasa muncul di pagi hari. Para suster hilir mudik, menggebah anak-anak pemalas dari ranjangnya, mencarikan baju terbaik milik mereka, bahkan menyisiri rambut mereka satu demi satu.

Suster Ann berjaga di depan ruang makan, siapapun yang tidak lolos seleksi dan kriterianya, akan mendapat sentuhan akhir darinya. Beberapa anak yang sudah menempati kursi di ruangan itu cuma terbengong-bengong, bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Suster Hilda sesekali datang untuk mengontrol keadaan, "Bagaimana, Suster Ann?"

Suster Ann menoleh ke dalam ruang makan, "Mereka yang di dalam sudah siap. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa kita akan kedatangan tamu, jadi mereka harus jaga sikap." Pandangannya beralih ke Suster Hilda, "Kapan calon orang tua angkat mereka akan datang?"

Suster Hilda melihat sinar matahari telah menerobos lewat jendela berkasa besi hexagonal di seberang ruang makan. Pagi yang cukup cerah dan akan menyenangkan. "Kurasa sebentar lagi. Yang penting siapkan anak-anak sebelum mereka datang."

Suster Ann mengangguk. Seorang anak perempuan datang menghampirinya, Suster Ann melakukan tugasnya. Anak itu bertanya pada Suster Hilda, "Suster Kepala, kenapa kita harus berpakaian rapi hanya untuk makan pagi?"

Suster Hilda tersenyum, membenarkan pita rambut di kedua sisi kepala anak itu, "Kita akan menyambut tamu, jadi kita bersiap sebaik mungkin."

Anak itu mengerutkan keningnya, masih ngotot bertanya, "Apa tamu kita akan makan bersama kita?"

"Kita lihat saja, yang pasti mereka sangat ingin bertemu kalian," Suster Hilda puas dengan hasilnya. Ikat rambut anak perempuan itu terikat sangat manis sekarang. "Masuklah ke dalam dan duduk yang manis."

"Uhmmmmm," anak itu bergumam curiga seraya berjalan ke kursinya.

"Suster, Suster! Tamunya sudah datang!" Suster Grace berlari ke arahnya, "Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu!"

"Kuserahkan pekerjaan di sini padamu, Suster Ann," dengan sigap, Suster Hilda melayang pergi. Bersama Suster Grace melewati ruang perapian yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan ruang tamu. Sebelum membuka pintu, kedua wanita itu membereskan pakaian dan penutup kepalanya. Suster Hilda berdehem, membersihkan kerongkongannya, sementara Suster Grace membukakan pintu.

"Selamat datang," Suster Hilda memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada pasangan cukup matang di terasnya. Dia mengamati dengan cepat. Penilaian pertamanya cukup baik. Penampilan pasangan itu menceritakan mereka cukup mapan. Ekspresi wajahnya sama antusiasnya dengan Suster Hilda dan Suster Grace, "Mari masuk."

Suster Grace bertindak sebagai moderator, "Suster Hilda, mereka adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Stock. Tuan dan Nyonya, Beliau adalah Suster Kepala di sini, Suster Hilda."

Suster Hilda berjabat dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Stock.

"Kami sudah hampir sepuluh tahun menikah, tapi belum memiliki anak. Istriku sudah tidak sabar melihat anak-anak," Tuan Stock tertawa dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Ah, tapi kami tidak memiliki anak-anak bayi. Anak paling kecil di sini berusia lima sampai enam tahun," ada baiknya menjelaskan lebih dulu daripada kecewa belakangan, maka Suster Hilda tidak ragu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Nyonya Stock menimpali, "Tidak masalah, Suster. Justru kami mencari anak yang sudah cukup besar, karena kami berdua bekerja. Kalau kami mengadopsi anak bayi, akhirnya malah akan kami serahkan ke _babysitter_."

"Begitu," Suster Hilda mendengarkan dengan serius, keraguan mengintip. Bagaimana mengurus anak jika kedua orang tuanya bekerja? Mereka akan jarang berkomunikasi, jarang bertemu. Apa artinya eksistensi anak bila diacuhkan? "Kalau boleh tahu, kapan Anda berdua selesai bekerja?"

Nyonya Stock tersenyum, bisa melihat kekhawatiran Suster Hilda. Kecemasan itu terpancar jelas di sorot matanya. Tapi dia pun memiliki tekad dan keinginan yang sangat besar untuk memiliki anak. Tanpa keraguan, dia meraih tangan Suster Hilda, membawanya ke dalam genggamannya, "Anda tidak perlu cemas, Suster. Aku bahkan siap berhenti bekerja bila anakku membutuhkanku. Dari rahimku ini tidak bisa menghasilkan anak. Mendapat seorang anak, walaupun melalui adopsi, bagiku seperti menemukan tambang emas."

Tuan Stock merangkul bahu istrinya. Sangat jarang melihat pria yang begitu perhatian. Suster Hilda mengerti keharmonisan dari setiap interaksi pasangan itu. Kesempatan ini tidak boleh disia-siakan. Menyerahkan anak-anak kepada tangan yang tepat adalah harapan terbesar dan terakhirnya. Bila dia dapat menunaikannya, kehilangan tanah peninggalan Edward pun ia rela. Wanita tua itu menumpangkan tangannya di atas tangan Nyonya Stock, "Maafkan atas keraguanku, Nyonya Stock. Kekhawatiran saya berlebihan. Silakan ikut saya, anak-anak sedang makan pagi."

**--HF-Smile--**

"Perkenalkan, ini Suster Ann, wakil saya," Suster Ann menunduk saat diperkenalkan.

Pehatian Nyonya Stock segera termonopoli kericuhan manis yang ditimbulkan anak-anak. Mereka bangkit dan memberi salam seperti dalam kur.

Nyonya Stock menautkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, pandangannya berbinar, "Bukankah mereka manis?" Dia segera beranjak ke tengah anak-anak, duduk di antara mereka, dan terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan pagi hari.

"Semua anak ada di sini, Suster Ann?" Suster Hilda merendahkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar para tamunya.

Suster Ann tercenung sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, Suster. Ada satu anak yang tidak ada di sini.Tentu saja." Namun jawabannya mengisyaratkan ketidakherananya. Sejak dulu Suster Ann memang kurang menyukai anak ini.

Dan Suster Hilda tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

_Eniq._

**--HF-Smile--**

Eniq duduk di tepi lapangan tenis. Memandang ke dalam lapangan. Hari masih terlalu pagi sehingga kunci ruang kelas belum dibuka. Tidak terpikirkan tempat lain, dia menunggu di kursi panjang di sisi lapangan.

_Pasti nanti dimarahi Suster_.

Eniq tahu konsekuensinya. Tapi dia tetap lari ke sekolah sebelum makan pagi dimulai. Akibatnya sekarang dia kelaparan. Perutnya melilit, bergolak protes. Seandainya saja dia masih menyimpan coklat. Tapi coklat tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari dua hari dalam jarak pandang atau dalam jangkauan pemikirannya. Adiksi coklat dan manisan mulai menghantuinya. Pikirannya selalu penuh, cuma makan manisan yang membuatnya bisa terus membuat otaknya beraktivitas.

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa mulianya pekerjaan yang sedang diusungnya. Tidak ada dispensasi bolos kelas atau kegiatan lainnya. Belum lagi latihan soal seusai sekolah yang lumayan menyita waktu. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bekerja siang malam untuk menyelamatkan panti asuhannya.

_Atau hanya memenuhi egonya?_

_Demi Tuhan_, Eniq telah hidup di _NeverLand._ Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengambilnya darinya. Eniq hanya percaya keajaiban ada di _NeverLand. _Dia harus hidup di sana, atau segala keajaiban akan hilang.

Telapak tangan mungil dengan bola-bola permen di sana mengadah kepadanya.

Eniq mengedip, bangun dari lamunannya. Menangkap sosok tak asing, menaikkan tangannya untuk mengambil satu permen.

Tangan itu malah menarik dirinya, "Satu senyum untuk satu permen, Eniq."

Eniq kembali menatap sosok tak asing Elize, ragu beberapa saat karena dia sedang tidak ingin tersenyum. Tapi karena perutnya memberontak, dia mencoba.

Senyum ganjil membuahkan kekeh kecil Elize. Dengan sangat loyal, anak perempuan itu menjatuhkan satu permen ke telapak tangan Eniq. "Aku tidak yakin apa kau sedang tersenyum atau tidak. Jadi kau harus puas dengan satu permen saja."

"Trims," Eniq tidak peduli dengan kuantitas, yang penting sekarang ada yang menenangkan naga meraung dalam perutnya. Elize sudah duduk di sampingnya, "Kau datang pagi sekali, Eniq."

Eniq mengulum permennya, dalam di pangkal lidahnya. Lelehan manis menenangkan ototnya yang tegang, otot otak untuk spesifik. Dan apakah satu permen pantas ditukar dengan sebuah cerita?

_Apa yang membuatnya yakin Elize mau mendengarnya?_

Belum, belum saatnya. Eniq menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Hari sedang cerah, entah kenapa aku ingin tiba lebih cepat."

Elize tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Eniq, juga tidak bisa menduga. Tapi dia tahu ada sesuatu di sana. Semenjak kemarin, dia tahu ada yang salah. Dia menunggu Eniq memberitahunya. Gadis kecil itu tidak dapat mencegah kekesalan sedikit mengetuk hatinya karena Eniq terus menyimpannya. Padahal dia sudah bersikap semanis mungkin dan Eniq adalah salah satu temannya yang paling suka diajaknya berbicara panjang lebar, menukar isi otaknya dengan pemikiran anak lelaki itu, juga dengan yang ada di hatinya. Selain pemikiran Eniq, secara mengejutkan, memiliki ketepatan abnormal, Elize telah jatuh sangat dalam pada perannya sebagai _Wendy_.

_Wendy_ dikuasai rasa ingin tahu, takjub pada dunia milik _Peter Pan_. Mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti bertanya otaknya tidak bisa berhenti menghela heran. Keajaiban _Peter Pan_ tidak akan habis baginya. Terbang bukan satu-satunya keajaiban, kecerdasan, dan kemampuan pesatnya untuk belajar adalah hal lain dari _Peter Pan_. _Wendy _yakin masih akan ada banyak lagi keajaiban yang akan ditunjukkan _Peter Pan_ bila ia terbang bersamanya. Namun itu tidak akan terjadi ketika tokoh utama menutup mulutnya.

Elize memikirkan cara cerdik lain untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Eniq sehingga dia bisa mendapat heran baru yang membawanya terbang semakin tinggi. Bola mata hezelnya berputar ketika memikirkan cara itu. Dan dia mendapat satu yang bagus.

"Mumpung masih pagi, ayo ikut aku!" ujar Elize gembira.

Eniq mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak...Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun."

"Ayo kita main tenis. Aku akan mengajarimu _smash _dan _lob_," Elize mengeluarkan penawaran yang sangat loyal pada tawaran pertamanya. Gadis itu melompat ke depan Eniq, memeragakan pukulan seolah di tangannya ada raket.

Eniq menggeleng. Tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari gestur 'C'nya.

Elize bertolak pinggang, mendengus. Dengan cepat, dia menarik tangan Eniq yang terlipat di atas lututnya, "Berdirilah, _Pemalas_!"

_Sekali tarik_, tenaga Elize lebih besar dari dugaan Eniq. Bocah tanggung itu mau tak mau terseret dari singgasananya, terpekur menghadapi sang ratu yang semaunya. Elize menarik tangan Eniq sepanjang jalan.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang hari ini cerah! Maka harus kau gunakan sebaik-baiknya! Menggerakkan sedikit kaki dan tangan kurusmu sekali-kali tidak ada salahnya!"

_Tangan siapa yang kurus?_ Pikir Eniq tanpa mempedulikan celotehan Elize. Matanya terus tertuju pada jemari Elize yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah perasaan menggelitik di bawah kulitnya, terutama pada bagian cengkraman Elize. Perasaan tersengat percik listrik yang sangat minimal sekaligus panas.

Eniq menengadah, menaungi matanya dengan bayangan tangannya. Matahari berkuasa tanpa awan. Menerangi sepanjang langit yang muncul dalam batas pandangnya –yakin pada dirinya bahwa cahaya itu mencapai bagian dunia yang lain melebihi batas pandangnya-. Sengatan yang dirasakan di bawah kulitnya, disimpulkannya sebagai impuls teriknya matahari. Atau impuls solar itu menyerang Elize juga sehingga tanpa sadar dia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencengkram pergelangannya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Permainan tenis mereka sangat damai.

Damai itu mengkatogerikan sedikit makian, banyak kegugupan, dengan relevansi gumaman.

Kombinasi stagnan yang patut dipertahankan sebenarnya. Karena ketika stagnansi itu bergolak, sedikit saja, situasi tidak akan pernah disebut damai lagi.

Pergolakan terjadi pada kloter ketiga.

Seorang anak laki-laki lari dari kejauhan, memasuki lapangan tenis.

Elize memanggilnya Wilheim, mereka adalah teman sekelas –namun Eniq berani bersumpah dia tidak mengenal Wilheim meskipun Elize berada di kelas yang sama dengannya-.

Wilheim membawa raket tenis bersamanya, jelas apa maksudnya. Dia masih sangat sopan untuk minta izin, "Boleh aku ikut bermain?"

Elize melihatnya, lalu ke arah Eniq di seberang lapangan, kembali kepada anak baru, "_Well_, boleh dibilang kita kurang satu orang untuk permainan ganda."

Wajahnya nampak kecewa, "Begitukah? Aku baru memperhatikan ada yang cukup aktif bermain tenis. Aku sangat ingin bergabung...Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin."

Kekecewaan Wilheim melemahkan Elize, "Sebenarnya, kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau membantu temanku, Eniq? Dia baru saja bermain tenis, belum menguasai sepenuhnya. Jadi mungkin kau bisa bermain selapangan dengannya."

Welheim kembali cerah, "Sungguh?" Tapi dia melihat non-ekspresif Eniq, dan kembali bertanya-tanya, "Tapi apakah dia bersedia?"

Elize sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar Eniq bisa mendengarnya, "Eniq! Wilheim ingin bermain dengan kita! Dia akan selapangan denganmu, apa kau keberatan dengan pengaturan itu?"

Sebenarnya Eniq sudah menangkap isi pembicaraan, jauh sebelum Elize menjadikannya subyek pembicara. Dia tidak akan bilang keberatan tentunya. Dia sungguh tidak akan keberatan. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana bereaksi bila tidak ada induksi dari Elize. "Tentu saja."

Elize mengangguk pada Wilheim sebagai tanda persetujuan. Rambut kecoklatan lelaki itu sedikit berkibar seiring langkahnya menuju Eniq.

"Hai, Eniq. Walau kita sekelas, kita kurang banyak berbicara. Kuharap kita bisa akrab," Wilheim berkata sambil tersenyum. Senyum ramah seperti milik Elize. Seseorang dengan senyuman seperti ini tidak mungkin mahluk _tengik_.

Bibir Eniq terkulum –senyum, kalau pendeskripsian sebelumnya kurang-. "Mohon bantuanmu..."

Wilheim tertawa, "Wilheim, tapi panggil saja Will."

Eniq mengangguk.

Elize diam-diam ikut tersenyum di sisi lain. Dia tidak akan lebih senang dari ini. Akhirnya ada seseorang, gender serupa, yang bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Eniq. Bola memantul-mantul di lapangan, menandakan dia akan memulai pertandingan, "Kalian, bersiaplah!"

Sepanjang pertandingan, Wilheim banyak memberi arahan. Dia menunjukkan ke mana Eniq harus bergerak dan bagaimana dia harus mengembalikan bola. Kemampuan tenisnya tidak bisa dibilang rendah, malah menengah ke atas. Dia mendekati Elize, semenjak petenis terbaik yang dikenal Eniq adalah Elize. Bahkan mungkin sejajar.

Tiga kloter terakhir tidak menjadi memalukan bagi Eniq semenjak dia sudah bisa mengembalikan sebagian besar bola dari Elize, sebagian di luar kendalinya diambil alih oleh Wilheim.

Tanpa terasa mereka hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk membereskan diri mereka yang bau.

"Permainanmu sangat baik, Wilheim," puji Elize, tidak berusaha menutupi kekagumannya. Bermain dengan pemain seburuk Eniq, kalau bukan karena kesabaran, pasti karena sihir aneh. Elize merasa dirinya masuk definisi pertama. Dia sangat sadar saat bermain dengan Eniq, bahkan sering terbawa emosi. Tapi dia punya niat tulus mengajarkan anak itu meskipun perkembangannya tidak terlalu baik.

"Benarkah?" pipi Wilheim sedikit memerah, entah karena lelah atau karena pujian, "Tidak sebaik permainan Elize."

"Aku tidak sehebat itu," karena memang masih ada maha tak terkalahkan, kakeknya, "Ngomong-ngomong kita harus bergegas. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Benar juga, belajar akan kurang konsentrasi dengan bau seperti ini!" Wilheim terkejut melihat jarum-jarum jam yang semakin menunjukkan betapa dekatnya mereka dengan garis _finish._ Layaknya berlari, mendekati garis akhir, pelari harus semakin memacu larinya.

Elize terkekeh, Menyampirkan handuk kecil di sekitar lehernya, bersiap berlari ke kamar mandi, "Eniq, Will, sampai jumpa di kelas!"

Pergolakan itu mungkin bukan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi definisi damai sudah tidak mampu menginklusikannya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Bel istirahat berdering. Deritan-deritan pendek bersahut-sahutan sebagai manifestasi kebahagiaan anak-anak menyambut bekal makan dan percakapan tertahan semenjak jam pelajaran pertama. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, kelompok-kelompok sudah terbentuk; Kelompok makan siang di sisi jendela bagi kalangan gadis-gadis, kelompok segera-lari-ke-kantin-kalau-kau-masih-mau-roti-melon bagi kalangan lelaki dalam masa pertumbuhan terpesatnya. Dua mayoritas besar itu cukup menggambarkan populasi tanpa irisan. Benar-benar dua golongan dengan semesta yang berbeda.

Tapi kali ini tampil semesta baru, di luar semua praduga anak-anak kelas tujuh-mereka masih sangat jauh dari ujian kenaikan, apalagi ujian kelulusan-.

Semesta itu memiliki populasi terkecil dalam sejarah, ada istilah bagus untuk mendeskripsikannya, yaitu 'tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri'. Sebagai habitat yang tidak populer, individu sekaligus populasinya pun tidak bisa mengharapkan kenyamanan lebih.

Dia, dalam diam, dan gerakan yang sangat halus, meluncur turun dari kursinya. Mencari surat kabar sangat sulit di kota kecil nelayan seperti kota tempat dia tinggal.

Rostock-Warnemuende, di daerah timur laut Jerman, dalam kawasan Mecklenburg-Vorpommern. Tidak perlu cemas kehabisan tiket pentas musikal ombak dari Laut Baltic saat berada di sana karena gulungan-gulungan ombak atraktif itu tidak pernah lelah dan bosan memainkan perkusinya di karang-karang keperakan menjulang di sepanjang batas semenanjung dipadu sesi kelembutan marakas pasir putih keemasan yang berdesir di pantai-pantainya di mana dek kayu panjang menjorok hingga ke laut untuk menyambut nelayan pemberani pulang dari pertarungannya. Yang membuat keganasan amukan ombak di tebing tua seperti lelucon murahan orang-orang yang _phobia_ air asin.

Cicitan camar berbulu putih bersih berkelompok di dekat mercusuar, menjadi komplemen paling esensial dari resital ombak. Gemerisik sirip-sirip ikan yang baru dijangkar membiaskan kilau mentari menjadi tujuh warna pokok pelangi kembali ke tirai langit biru pastel. Hari-hari musim panas dan semi adalah hari-hari tak terlukiskan keanggunannya.

_Berhenti membicarakan keanggunan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya!_

Dalam surat kabar, berita terkemuka adalah persentase peningkatan tangkapan ikan dan hasil laut lainnya, tabel indeks dengan garis oranye meliuk-liuk tajam pada angka koordinat perekonomian rakyat saat ini, atau perhelaan acara-acara kunjungan wisata studi bagi kalangan pelajar maupun delegasi negara lain ke kota yang masuk dalam jajaran bongol pokok atau akar primadona dari Eropa. Berita-berita menggambarkan kedamaian alami, tanpa sentuhan kotor provokasi intrik politik maupun militer. Para jurnalis terlalu hanyut dalam buaian angin pantai dan deburan ombak layaknya nyanyian putri-putri Poseidon. Editor nya pun mungkin terlalu banyak makan ikan laut sehingga meloloskan informasi-informasi yang tidak bernilai lebih dari informasi sendiri. Padahal saat ini yang diinginkan Eniq adalah terpampang besar-besar mengenai kelanjutan Eksodus beserta berita subdivisinya yang pastinya sudah mengakar serabutan. Kemakluman terhadap trauma kekalahan perang perlu diatur kembali batasannya karena sudah hampir empat puluh tahun berlalu. Berjaga, tetap membuka mata, waspada adalah kewajiban alam untuk mahluk-mahluk yang ingin bertahan tanpa dimangsa.

Dunia tidak sedamai kelihatannya, setidaknya Eniq tahu itu, terutama pada panti asuhannya yang terletak di atas bukit cadas tinggi, ramah dalam balutan bata merah dalam tahtanya yang kokoh dan angkuh.

Namun dia memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain terus mengamati perkembangan berita melalui surat kabar –yang bisa dia baca dengan tenang di perpustakaan- meskipun persentase menemukan berita terelasi hanya sepuluh persen dalam kotak dialog yang ukurannya hanya sepuluh dari sepuluh persen tadi.

Terhitung empat hari lagi menuju penyitaan, Eniq terpaksa menolak undangan Elize untuk makan malam di rumahnya.

Dan Eniq memaksa Elize mengeluarkan wajah tergarangnya sepanjang hidup.

"Be-Benar, aku ada keperluan," Eniq terbata. Seandainya Elize bukan _Wendy_, melainkan buaya tik-tok ( tik-tok karena memakan jam alarm ), dia pasti sudah membuka mulutnya yang besar, bertaring seperti stalagtit-stalagmit di dalam mulut gua, dan mencabik Eniq di hingga tidak ada bentuknya lagi.

"Keperluan apa _sih_?" Elize mendesis dengan mata memicing, "Sudah kubilang aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan kakekku. Sangat kebetulan lagi dia sedang berada di sini. Paling hanya sampai akhir minggu dia sudah akan kembali ke Inggris."

Pandangan Elize mengancam bila Eniq tidak memberikan alasan bagus, dia akan tamat. Padahal dia tidak mau menceritakan masalah yang diderita panti asuhannya, selain waktu yang digunakan sebaiknya diprioritaskan kepada pencarian jalan keluar, dia tidak ingin mnyeret orang yang tidak ada kaitannya ke dalam masalahnya Malangnya dia yang tidak tahu menolak tanpa alasan menjadi bagian kewajaran dalam pertemanan pula. Sehingga kantor redaksi surat kabar dan kantor Westin si notaris harus mundur dari perencanaan.

Eniq menggigiti kukunya, literal dan konotasi, "Uh...Baiklah."

Elize tersenyum puas, "Bagus. Jadi kau harus menungguku selesai tambahan nanti. Sampai jumpa!"

**--HF-Smile--**

Eniq semakin cepat menyelesaikan soal-soalnya, membuat ngeri gurunya dan Elize. Tahu telah terjadi perubahan jadwal dalam agendanya, Eniq memikirkan cara lain.

Eniq memberikan lembar kedua yang telah selesai dikerjakannya dalam setengah jam pertama, "_Sensei_, bolehkan aku mengerjakan semua latihan soal sampai pertandingan?"

Gurunya melotot heran, "Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?"

"Apa kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, aku boleh tidak mengikuti tambahan mulai besok?" Eniq malah balas bertanya. Elize sungguh tidak bisa tidak mendengarkan. Pekerjaannya berhenti, konsentrasi otaknya di soal berpindah sepenuhnya ke percakapan, meskipun masih disisihkannya sedikit untuk tetap menghitung soal trigonometri.

"Kau sangat yakin dengan kemampuanmu, _eh_?" gurunya tersenyum, baru saja selesai memeriksa kasar lembar kedua Eniq dan tidak memberikan coretan apapun di lembar itu karena memang sempurna.

Eniq mengangguk.

"Ini," gurunya menyerahkan sebundel soal latihan yang sudah dirangkumnya, yang seharusnya untuk dikerjakan selama seminggu. Tapi dia percaya sepenuhnya kemampuan Eniq, anak itu bisa melewati batas-batas yang sekiranya tidak mungkin dilampaui orang biasa, "aku menaruh harapan besar padamu."

Eniq menerimanya dan kembali ke kursinya. Mengerjakan soal-soal tanpa henti dengan ibu jari terus berada di mulutnya. Kukunya mungkin akan habis pada akhir perjumpaan. Determinasi, intensitas, konsentrasi menyiksanya, memacu dirinya untuk terus maju, melompati batas-batas, bahkan terbang ketika tidak sanggup melompat. Dia sudah mendobraknya semuanya sehingga sepertinya akalnya bisa meresap kecerahan seperti matahari. Pada saat yang bersamaan, ironisnya, dia merasa terkungkung. Oleh kewajiban, oleh nurani, oleh rantai yang membelit kakinya untuk terus berpijak di tanah. Tapi itu adalah alternatif yang dipilihnya. Kalau sedikit melihat ke belakang, dia sendiri yang memasangkan rantai di kakinya.

Benar, determinasi menyelamatkan _NeverLand_. Itu adalah kunci rantainya yang saat ini masih dicarinya.

Di lain pihak, Elize. Tidak pernah merasa sekagum sekaligus sepenat ini. Eniq telah melesat jauh di depannya. Dia adalah pemanah, dan Eniq adalah anak panah yang telah lepas dari busurnya. Semakin menjauhi pemanahnya seiring bertambahnya gesekan antara angin dan fitur licin lurus milik anak panah. Jantung di rongga dadanya berdetak –biasanya pun berdetak, tapi kali ini denyutannya sangat mengganggu- hingga konsentrasinya pecah. Kagum itu terselubungi mantel intimidasi yang sangat kental sampai taraf memuakan.

Perasaan terintimidasi itu membuatnya merasa lampu sorot hanya mengikuti anak panahnya. Dunia di sekitar pemanah meremang, menggelap, sampai akhirnya berada dalam kekosongan sempurna di mana dia tidak akan pernah lagi disadari eksistensinya.

**--HF-Smile--**

_Dua nomor salah, satu soal tidak sempurna._

Hasil yang dikumandangkan _Sensei_ untuk pekerjaannya terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Bercampur dengan dengungan lain yang mencitrakan kebrilianan Eniq. Berita menggenaskan itu menjadi stimulan buruk bagi hormonnya yang mulai mensekresi dengki atau cemburu.

Yang manapun itu, sekarang Elize kesulitan menghadapi Eniq. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa disalahkan karena ternyata lahir sebagai jenius, sementara dirinya harus mengurangi waktu tidurnya untuk titel cerdas. _Cerdas _dan _jenius_. Siapapun sudah tahu seberapa besar perbedaannya, dipandang dari segi usaha, talenta, dan hasil. Elize sangat menyadari betapa buruk perasaannya sekarang. Dia tidak yakin bisa bersikap biasa pada Eniq semenjak apa yang dipikirkan saat melihatnya adalah ingin memakinya.

_Tidak, aku pun punya kelebihan. Dia tidak bisa mengalahkanku dalam tenis_, Elize menemukan keunggulannya yang konkrit. Kesimpulan itu cukup menekan kecemburuannya sampai dasar tak terlihat dan kembali menyamai langkahnya dengan Eniq, membuka percakapan.

"Ibuku pasti sudah mulai mempersiapkan makan malam. Tapi kau tidak perlu menunggu sampai rumah untuk menemui kakekku. Karena dia selalu menjemputku. Itu dia di sana!" Elize menunjuk seorang pria tua di dekat gerbang sekolah, berdiri di antara bayangan ranting dan daun pohon _Birch_. Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah kakeknya, berbicara sejenak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Eniq.

Eniq sampai di hadapan pria itu. Pria tua berpakaian kemeja sutra putih dipadankan kardigan kelabu dan celana bahan abu-abu gelap. Berpostur cukup tegap dan sehat untuk pria seusianya.

Rambutnya sudah putih semua, tumbuh bergelombang di garis belakang dahinya. Alis tebalnya pun seputih kapas. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya lebih dalam dari milik Suster Hilda. Hidungnya patah dan membulat seperti bongol talas, Kedua tulang pipi tirus bersatu pada dagu menonjol seperti ningrat dari Mesir. Yang paling mengesankan adalah dua permata safir di balik kacamata plus berlensa bundarnya. Mata yang dalam, menyiratkan ketenangan dan konklusi dari berjuta pengalaman menempa hidupnya di masa muda. Selain itu seperti lautan misterius yang mampu menaungi apa yang ada di dalamnya tetap terisolasi dari gangguan luar.

Elize, tidak sedikitpun mengurangi garis tembereng bibirnya, memperkenalkan kakeknya kepada Eniq, "Eniq ini kakekku."

Orang tua itu menjulurkan tangannya dengan mantap, meskipun buku-buku jarinya mulai sedikit berbongol dan berkerut-kerut. Eniq menerimanya dengan pasti tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangan dari pesona biru matanya.

"Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Elize dalam beberapa hari ini. Aku akan muak kalau saja dia tidak segera mempertemukanku denganmu," suaranya pun seperti kabut, menyelimuti, membungkus, membawa diri yang mendengarnya masuk dalam dunia dengan padang ilalang dan cicitan burung gereja di pematang. Sangat mendamaikan dan sangat ingin terus berada di dalamnya.

"Ya, _Sir,_ aku Eniq." Eniq menggunakan panggilan paling tepat untuk pria Inggris bersahaja dan terhormat.

Bibir pria itu melengkung, membentuk senyum tertata yang ramah, "Kau baru saja membuktikan kecerdasanmu, Nak. Sebenarnya kau boleh memanggilku 'Kakek' atau '_Sir'_, terserah panggilan apapun yang kau inginkan. Atau kau cukup puas dengan memanggilku Roger?"

**--HF-Smile--**

_**A/N :**_ chapter ini lumayan panjang bukan? Tapi isinya tidak terlalu berat, karena mungkin di chapter berikutnya baru akan mulai lebih kental unsur penyelidikannya. Pasti ada sebagian besar dari kalian ada yang mau jatuh dari kursi saat membaca bagian akhir. Saya tahu semua berharap orang Inggris yang muncul adalah Watari. kekekekektawa jahat. Saya bukannya ga mau menyamakan pikiran dengan yang lain, atau sok merubah-rubah setelah mengetahui insting pembaca yang terlalu tajam. Tapi belum saatnya bagi Watari untuk tampil. Watari akan dapat tempat lebih menjanjikan daripada setting sekarang dan dengan karakterisasi yang akan sulit kalian duga.

Gimana juga dengan Elize? Kalau kalian orang pintar atau cerdas di kelas, pasti sudah natural kalian untuk bercokol di puncak sana. Saat ada orang yang mulai menyaingi, bahkan berpotensi menggeser kalian dari kursi, tentunya kalian akan merasa kesal, meskipun si pesaing adalah teman sendiri…Iya kan? _Iya kan??_ Saya yakinkan kalian sebelum memilih kontra-Elize, dia adalah anak baik.

Jangan lupa review seperti biasa nyiapin shot gun…hohohoho, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

**.7.**

Sinar oranye keemasan membias memasuki jendela bus yang ditumpangi Eniq, menyilaukan matanya hingga dia harus menyipit. Namun hal itu tidak mengganggunya untuk terus menatap ke luar karena ini pertama kalinya dia pergi sangat jauh dari panti asuhannya.

Apa yang dilihatnya sangat berbeda dari kota kecil nelayan miliknya. Lebih banyak transportasi mengisi jalan dibanding pejalan kaki. Perumahan beratap merah dibagi berpetak-petak dipotong oleh jalan besar yang langsung mengacu pada sebuah bangunan sangat tinggi, jauh di atas skala manusia, di jantung kota. Menaranya berkepala kerucut menjulang menusuk cakrawala. Dari kejauhan seperti raksasa kelabu, gigantisnya menghasilkan bayangan gelap pada lapangan besar di depannya. Akhirnya Eniq bisa melihat St. Mary yang sebenarnya. Gambar yang ada di buku seperti miniatur tanpa kesan, padahal aslinya membangkitkan bulu kuduk.

Dan kalau ia melihat lebih jauh ke belakang, ia bisa melihat raksasa lainnya berupa cairan tawar perak keemasan, meliuk-liuk, menikung dengan sangat halus hingga titik terjauh. Permukaannya di musim panas sangat tenang menghanyutkan bagai lapisan kristal. Begitu tenangnya hingga ia bisa melihat beberapa perahu kayu meluncur, menghayati dorongan menggoda dari hulu ke hilir Sungai Warnow.

"Apa pendapatmu, Eniq?" Roger memutuskan untuk bertanya, sedari tadi dia sudah memperhatikan antusiasme Eniq.

Eniq memalingkan kepalanya, menatap Roger, kembali melihat bola mata birunya yang semakin mempesona ditimpa cahaya senja. "Jauh lebih _besar_ daripada yang kuduga, Roger, _Sir._"

Roger tersenyum, memaknai 'besar' dalam dua arti tidak terlalu berlebihan. "Dibanding kota-kota lain di Jerman yang banyak berubah selesai perang, Rostock masih bertahan. Tetap tua, tetap anggun."

Eniq mengiyakan dalam diam. Beberapa pangkalan laut dan udara militer sempat dibangun di Warnemuende semasa perang. Pernah pula dinistakan pasukan Soviet. Namun sekarang hanya namanya yang tersisa, serangan udara, ledakan, dan waktu telah menyapu bersih noda-noda peperangan ke dalam sejarah. Sebagai kota yang berhasil bertahan dari gempuran keanarkhisan manusia, penghargaan tertinggi adalah keindahan yang semakin terasah akibat pengalaman.

"Apa kau tahu bahkan Rostock hampir menjadi kota terpadat karena," Roger melihat ke luar, kepada vista yang menawarkan sejuta misteri, rahasia, sekaligus godaan untuk terus dijelajahi, "Siapa yang tak ingin berada di Surga?"

_NeverLand._ Eniq mengimbuhkan.

"Kakek, Eniq, kita sudah sampai di terminal!" Elize mengingatkan. Mereka tidak akan terus sampai ke daerah kota tua. Karena pada daerah itu tidak dibangun permukiman. Kota tua disakralkan untuk gereja dan pasar. Wajar pasar bertumbuh di dekat gereja, karena gereja merupakan aksis dari jalan terbesar, yang notabennya dilalui banyak penduduk, pengusaha yang jeli akan menyadari potensinya. Lagipula pelataran gereja biasanya merupakan lapangan besar menggunakan perpaduan batablok merah dan kelabu membentuk pola-pola lingkaran dikhususkan sebagai tempat pertemuan. Pengaturan ini masih merupakan warisan Romawi kuno yang diusung setinggi-tingginya. Tidak ada negara di Eropa yang melenceng dari cengraman akar adatnya. Tempat pertemuan itu sangat fleksibel, maka bila sekarang berubah menjadi pasar pun tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

Jalan terbesar ( _road _) terpecah-pecah menjadi _Avanue_ dan _Street._ _Avanue_ lebih besar dari _street_, menghubungkan _road_ dengan _street_, atau _avanue_ satu dengan yang lainnya. Seperti jaringan pembuluh, _avanue_ akan pecah menjadi sulur-sulur yang lebih kecil yang disebut _street_. Nantinya _street_ yang akan membantu orang mencapai kavling rumahnya atau rumah relatifnya.

Mereka berada di terminal paling dekat dengan rumah Elize. Belum ada perumahan yang terlihat, keramaian masih sangat orthodoks. Keriuhan dari pasar malam memberi ilustrasi lain kehidupan bagai festival. Kemungkinan Eniq akan lebih menikmati waktunya dengan melihat-lihat bila sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan mereka datang lebih terlambat.

Pria berpakaian formal; kemeja berkerah tinggi, berdasi tipis warna hitam. Topi sutra bundarnya senada dengan rompi gelapnya. Warna matanya seperti mata Elize –Eniq bisa langsung memperkirakan relasinya-. Warna madu yang teduh.

"Aku tidak terlambat _kan_?" seharusnya retoris, tapi pria itu kelihatan gelisah. Padahal busnya baru saja berderum pergi.

Elize tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau datang di waktu _paling_ tepat, Ayah."

_Ya, ayah..., _sudah masuk dalam prediksi Eniq. Dia tidak terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke mobil dulu, Tuan-tuan," pria itu tersenyum kepada Elize, "Dan Nona? Percakapan bisa menunggu, tapi tidak makan malam,". Dia sudah memperhatikan ada personil adisional, seperti juga si adisional memperhatikannya. Tapi perkenalan mereka akan terjadi lebih santai dalam perjalanan.

"Pasti kau adalah Eniq," rupanya Tuan Lebercht –nama keluarga Elize- tidak tahan ingin bercengkrama. Begitu mobil meluncur, dia langsung membuka mulut. Tentu saja karena dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu muka dengan teman spesial putrinya yang membuatnya harus pulang lebih awal daripada biasanya. Istrinya menelponnya berkali-kali hanya untuk memastikan dia akan pulang seperti janjinya dan bergabung dalam makan keluarga.

"Benar, _Herr_(1)," Eniq sekuat tenaga menahan kakinya tetap di bawah. Kosentrasinya dipakai untuk menjaga posisi duduknya tetap sama, percakapan ramah dan sopan luput darinya. Harusnya dia mengucapkan, "Senang berjumpa denganmu."

Baris kalimat itu boleh dilewatkan, karena Tuan Lebercht sendiri tidak peduli dengan basa-basi, dia lebih senang bertanya, "Apa pelajaran di sekolah terasa mudah bagimu? Elize bilang kau terlalu cerdas untuk anak seukuran kalian. Tentu saja olimpiade mendatang bukan -."

"Ayah!" Elize memutus galak, "Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri! _Astaga_."

Tuan Lebercht menepuk dahinya, antusiasme berlebihan sering menyandung langkahnya. Roger, duduk di samping Eniq, bibirnya terus melengkung sedari tadi. Kecerobohan Tuan Lebercht fenomena internal biasa di dalam keluarga. "Seite. Sampai di mana aku tadi?"

"Olimpiade, _Herr _Seite," Eniq memberi kata kunci.

"Ah ya, benar. Olimpiade bukan hal besar bagimu tentunya?"

"Jangan pernah ceroboh," Eniq tidak mengatakan ini untuk menyindir, "dalam pertandingan. Seseorang terus mengatakan itu padaku."

Tawa menghanyutkan berputar dalam cakrawala mikro dalam mobil, "Nasihat bagus, pastinya dari seseorang yang bijak."

"Suster Hilda? Ya," Eniq menjawab pelan. Mengingat Suster Hilda, omelan yang didapatnya akan menjadi dua kali lipat. Dia belum memberitahu ke mana dia pergi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Suster Hilda," Tuan Lebercht pasti orator atau kritikus kelas kakap, buktinya dia bisa terus menyambung percakapan dengan berbagai topik baru, "Benar kau tinggal di panti asuhan?"

"Ayah!" Elize kembali menegur, memperingatkan Tuan Lebercht untuk tidak mulai menyinggung masalah pribadi. Dan keberuntungan memihak padanya, baru saja mereka melalui rumah sendiri dan terlewatkan karena Tuan Lebercht terlalu kusyuk dalam mengintrogasi tamu kecilnya, "Rumahnya sudah terlewat!"

"Astaga!" pekik Tuan Lebercht tertahan. Dia membuka kaca jendelanya, melihat nomor rumahnya beberapa nomor di belakang mobilnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam perjalanan, pria itu bungkam, memundurkan mobilnya dengan tenang hingga tepat di depan rumahnya.

Sepanjang kiri dan kanan, rumah tipikal dua lantai beratap merah, berderet membentuk jalan yang mereka lalui dari ruang kosong di tengahnya. Trotoar tidak pernah putus sepanjang jalan, lebarnya kira-kira dua meter. Di satu titik ada lampu jalan dari besi dicat hijau, beritme mengikuti panjangnya trotoar. Pengakhiran di puncaknya bergulung-gulung seperti sulur tanaman rambat.

Cahaya-cahaya dari dalam ruang-ruang sedikit menerobos ke luar, sama sekali tidak kuasa melawan pekat. Namun tawa dan desing percakapan menguar di udara, nuansa damai berjaya memenangkan hati gelisah sepulang beraktivitas.

Mereka menaiki lima anak tangga sebelum mencapai teras rumah dan menunggu di sana. Seite menekan tombol di samping pintu, belakangan ada suara nyanyian mesin dari dalam rumah. Sembari menunggu, Seite menduga-duga masakan yang akan dihidangkan melaui harumnya yang menyusup keluar tanpa tertahan pintu, jendela, maupun tembok. Berliku-liku di sekitar hidung, membangkitkan kelaparan sangat. "Ayam panggang lemon," Seite mengangguk-angguk, sangat yakin dengan penciumannya, "daging asap dengan basil dan zaitun, istriku memang pandai menjamu tamu."

Seolah telah mendapat kata kunci, pintu mengayun terbuka. Seorang wanita yang membukanya. Wajahnya sangat ramah, apalagi mata biru magnetis Roger ada padanya. Sungguh pesona sangat kuat untuk seorang wanita. Kesan pertama yang didapat Eniq adalah wanita cerdas di balik keramahan dan kesopanannya. Istilah 'Singa menyembunyikan taringnya' bisa dipakai, tapi jelas wanita di hadapannya bukan singa. "Selamat datang, Suamiku, Ayah, Elizeku yang manis, dan tentu saja Eniq." Wanita itu lebih memilih menyapa satu persatu untuk pendekatan personal. Untuk nama terakhir yang disebutnya, dia membiarkan dirinya lebih lama memandangi pemilik nama tersebut, sekaligus memberikan senyum lebih lebar. Pernyataan terbuka kalau ia menerima tamu dengan sangat baik.

"Aku adalah ibu Elize, Valentine Lebercht," ucap wanita itu tegas setelah membiarkan Eniq menginspeksinya dengan pikirannya sendiri, dalam batas waktu toleransinya.

"Eniq saja, _Frau_(2) Valentine," mengacu pada tidak ada nama keluarga.

Valentine tersenyum, senyum sendu, prihatin, namun tidak berlebihan. Mengasihani adalah tindakan hina, kecuali berempati. "Silakan masuk. Makan malam hampir siap."

Eniq mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian rumah Elize yang sempat disapu dalam padangannya. Cahaya kuning keemasan menyelimuti ruang keluarga dengan tungku perapian dari bata merah. Di sana ada jendela menjorok keluar, yang bisa dilihat dari luar rumah. Sekarang tirai warna hijau pastel sudah menutupinya, pastinya karena sudah cukup malam. Furnitur di sana warnanya dibuat sehalus dan sekontras mungkin dengan cahaya keemasan. Cocok sekali pilihannya bila jatuh pada warna-warna gradasi hijau.

Sebelum bermuara pada ruang makan, Eniq menjumpai mulut tangga. Tentunya tangga itu akan menuntunnya ke lantai dua. Dia hanya menjumpai warna putih sepanjang penglihatannya. Putih bersih, pada setengah bagian ke atas sampai plafon, setengah ke bawah ber_wallpaper_ aprikot, satu kesatuan dengan lantai marmernya.

Lampu dengan tempat-tempat lilin ala klasik bergantung di atas meja makan bundar dari kayu _ek_. Dapur ada di sebelah kiri, di penghujung ruangan ada pintu besar menghadap taman belakang.

Rumah mungil yang menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah memberitahu Suster Hilda?"

"Belum," Eniq masih sibuk melihat kesana-kemari dengan ketertarikan observasi luar biasa.

Elize membelalak jengah, "Seharusnya kau beritahu dia! Kau akan membuatnya khawatir! Telepon seka-."

"Jangan!" Eniq menyergah cepat.

Elize memandangnya. Padangan amat menuntut penjelasan. Sangat deklaratif hingga tidak perlu menyuarakannya.

"Aku sudah menyinggungnya semenjak pagi sebenarnya, biar sekalian saja," ucap Eniq pelan, tidak peduli.

"Anak-anak, jangan bicara saja! Ayo duduk," Valentine mengibaskan tangannya ke dua anak yang berdiri mematung di dekat meja makan.

Elize masih tidak percaya dengan kekejaman Eniq –wajahnya sangat cemberut waktu duduk, semakin cemberut karena Eniq duduk di sampingnya-. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang memusingkannya.

Sejam hanyut dalam pembicaraan cukup menerbangkan semua kekesalan Elize pada Eniq dan kecemasannya pada Suster Hilda. Seite terus merentetkan pertanyaan. Eniq tidak salah menerka. Seite bekerja sebagai pembantu kepercayaan dari kandidat _minister president_ dari suatu partai. Dia menjadi duta, menjamu perwakilan dari partai lain, bernegosiasi dengan berbagai pihak, tidak heran dia begitu pandai berbicara. Seite mengaku dia tidak ceroboh bila sedang bekerja –terpaksa membela diri karena terus didesak istrinya-. Bahkan keluarganya cuma tertawa menanggapinya, tapi Eniq percaya. Bila tidak, mana mungkin Seite menjadi tangan kanan dari calon penguasa? Seite banyak bicara mengenai kesibukannya. Tahun depan akan diadakan pemilihan umum seperti dua tahun lalu –terlalu banyak alasan sehingga Pemilu belum bisa berlangsung stabil, hanya saja Seite tidak memberitahukannya. Katanya itu adalah rahasia umum. Kabar dibiarkan tetap simpang siur, membiarkan masyarakat menduga-duga. Namun kenyataannya tetap menjadi uap yang tak dapat diraih. Animo menjadi pegangan, biarpun mungkin fakta tidak seindah animo itu sendiri-.

Kesibukannya tentu berhubungan dengan Pemilu, seperti menyusun dan mempersiapkan agenda pawai ke seluruh penjuru kota, mengatur rapat dan kaderisasi calon, dan lain sebagainya, yang meskipun dibicarakan tidak membuka cakrawala anak-anak dalam berpolitik.

Namun Eniq mendengarkan baik-baik, mencatatnya dalam hati. Keterangan apapun akan menjadi penting pada saatnya. Pengetahuan umum harus dikuasainya dengan baik, apalagi politik banyak berhubungan dengan penetapan perundangan baru dan eksekusinya.

"_Herr_, saya memperhatikan peraturan baru akuisisi tanah. Sebenarnya bagaimana prosedur untuk reklaim?"

"Kau memperhatikan berita berat, Eniq," Seite senang Eniq memperhatikan dunia perpolitikan.

"Mudah saja sebenarnya. Pemilik surat tanah atau orang yang telah diberi kuasa harus pergi ke ibu kota...Itu di Schwerin. Selanjutnya kau pergi ke pemerintah distrik, karena sebenarnya akuisisi tanah ini berintegral pada pemerintahan Jerman keseluruhan. Setelah mendaftar di sana, kau akan diminta pergi ke Lembaga Kenotarisan Distrik, karena notaris yang selalu mengurus masalah perdata seperti ini. Kau tinggal berputar-putar di dalam sana selama seharian penuh, ketika keluar kau sudah punya akta tanah baru."

"Apa biasanya orang-orang yang tinggal di areal non-hunian akan mendapat surat pengumuman?"

"Tentu saja. Pemerintah tidak mau disangka rampok _kan_?" Seite tertawa, menurutnya pertanyaan Eniq konyol.

"Bagaimana pembagian arealnya?" seiring semakin dalamnya pertanyaan, suasana makan malam pun makin serius. Semua menyimak adu tanya-jawab Eniq-Seite.

"_Well_, tentu saja didasarkan pada kandungan dan sumber daya alam di area tersebut. Para peneliti seharusnya sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Meneliti kandungan tanah bahkan mengeksplorasi dari kulit bumi sampai ke perutnya. Pembagian ini sangat penting, selain sebagai aksial pemerintah terhadap eksodus, juga bila-bila, katakan saja suatu saat ditemukan tambang gas atau minyak, perumahan rakyat tidak digusur untuk digantikan pabrik-pabrik dan mesin bor," jelas Seite panjang lebar, senang dia bisa menjabarkan begitu banyak wawasan dan pandangan.

"Tapi berarti, bila areal yang memang sudah dihuni, terbukti tidak memiliki kandungan alam dalam perut buminya, penduduk di sana tidak harus pindah ke manapun," simpul Eniq.

"Persis. Bahkan mungkin menjadi daerah pemusatan penduduk."

Eniq menggigiti kukunya. Yang lain mengamatinya. Keheningan menjadi ganjil karena mereka semua menunggu Eniq mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Nak? Tanyakan sampai kau puas," Seite malah ingin ditanya lebih banyak lagi.

Eniq tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, _Herr._ Aku sudah cukup jelas, terima kasih atas penjelasannya."

"Oh, tidak masalah," Seite mendengus, "Bagaimana kalau kita alih topik? Aku sangat tertarik dengan jumlah tangkapan ikan _trout_ belakangan ini! Grafik kurva di surat kabar sangat mencengangkan, sampai aku takut para nelayan itu mengeruk semua ikan _trout_ di laut!"

Percakapan berlangsung keluar dari topik menarik Eniq. Dia sudah tidak terlalu fokus, rileks mendengarkan percakapan sambil menyantap hidangan penutup luar biasa. Sup buah. Dia sempat mengernyit karena rasa kecut stroberi, dengan girang dituangkannya gula cair sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam mangkuknya. Apa yang menahannya tidak menghabiskan gula cair itu hanya segaris tipis kesopanan yang belum diputusnya. Setelah berpikir banyak, asupan manis sangat membantunya kembali bugar, setidaknya tetap pada standar. Manisan dari kebutuhan tersier telah menjadi sekundernya.

"Eniq," Elize memecah ketekunannya memakan hidangan penutupnya, "Bagaimana kalau besok sore kita main tenis? Aku akan ajak Kakek."

"Ah ya," Roger tersenyum, "Kita bisa main di lapangan, sangat dekat dari rumah."

Anak laki-laki itu mengernyit. _Sayang sekali_. Padahal dia ingin menjejal kemampuannya dengan Roger. Kalau saja dia bisa selevel dengan Roger, dia dapat mengalahkan Elize seperti sesumbarnya. Tapi tidak bisa, besok dia sudah merencanakan pergi ke kantor surat kabar dan notaris. _Tidak boleh ditunda._ "Tidak, maaf. Kemungkinan besok aku akan ada di panti."

"Kenapa?"

"Suster Hilda, kau mengerti _kan_?" Eniq tidak ingin menyebut peristiwa besar apapun yang akan menimbulkan kepanikan dalam keluarga Elize. Tapi Elize mengerti maksud Eniq, segera dia cemberut lagi, "Semua salahmu, karena kebodohanmu!"

Senyum masam menghiasi bibir Eniq. Baguslah dia kabur saat makan pagi tadi. Omelan Suster Hilda bermanfaat sekarang. Kemungkinan dia tidak akan diperbolehkan keluar dari panti oleh Suster Hilda –cukup untuk menghentikan paksaan Elize-, lalu waktu berharga itu akan digunakannya untuk menyelidiki kantor surat kabar dan kantor Westin.

"Pokoknya kalau kau sudah sempat, kabari aku, _okay_?"

Eniq mengangguk sebagai tanda kesepakatan.

**--HF-Smile--**

Bus terakhir pukul sepuluh malam sempat dikejarnya.

Tidak banyak lagi kendaraan atau orang berseliweran di jalan. Sudah cukup larut untuk beraktivitas. Lampu-lampu pun meredup dalam kesunyian. Tanda-tanda kehidupan sulit diditeksi, hanya deruman mesin yang mendengkur sepanjang perjalanan. Cengkraman menghanyutkan alamiah seperti ini cenderung membuat orang pesimistik.

Kenangan makan malam kekeluargaan, pertemuan dengan wajah-wajah baru penuh keramahan larut dalam pusaran bayangan horor kemarahan Suster Hilda.

Eniq sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Suster Hilda akan melumatnya, lebih menyedihkan lagi, semenjak dia tidak bisa mensimulasikan kemarahan Suster Hilda, dia tidak bisa merekonstruksi alibi, alasan, atau apapun juga yang bisa meredakan amukan Suster Kepalanya dalam sekejap.

**--HF-Smile--**

Eniq mengendap-endap, menunggu dirinya pasti dengan kesenyapan di balik pintu belakang. Dia memutuskan masuk sembunyi-sembunyi daripada harus bertemu Suster Hilda karena dia sama sekali tidak menemukan alibi yang cukup kuat.

Untunglah dia selalu ingat pintu belakang yang terhubung dengan dapur jarang dikunci. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dapur maupun di ruang-ruang lain yang dilaluinya. Jam di ruang tengah berdentang sebelas kali, memekakkan telinga. Bahkan ketika Eniq menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju kamarnya, dia masih bisa mendengar gaungnya.

Lorong kamarnya hanya diterangi cahaya lemah kekuningan dari lampu tempel di setiap samping pintu. Anak-anak yang lain pasti sudah tertidur.

Eniq tidak segera menerobos masuk kamarnya, tapi mengamati. Ia menemukan serbuk-serbuk kayu di sekitar pintu kamarnya. Pintu tuanya sedikit keropos di bagian sikunya. Bila dibuka tanpa perhatian khusus, maka bagian rentan itu akan lantak, meninggalkan jejak-jejak serbuk. Dia selalu memperhatikan caranya membuka pintu sehingga tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak.

Hanya satu kesimpulannya.

_Ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarku._

Anak lelaki itu ragu menekan kenop pintunya. Mungkin Suster Hilda mencarinya. Dia tidak bisa memastikan apakah wanita tua itu masih ada di dalam atau tidak, tapi kemungkinan siapapun orang itu, dia masih ada di dalam karena serbuk-serbuk kayu itu terakumulasi di sekitar pintunya. Seandainya orang itu sudah keluar, pasti ada serbuk kayu di sepanjang lorong. Eniq menempelkan telinganya di pintu, mencoba mencari tanda kehidupan.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Berat tubuh condong ke depan membuatnya terperosok dan tersungkur di dalam kamarnya.

Hal pertama yang masuk ke dalam jangkauan matanya adalah sepatu hitam mengkilat dan rok panjang mencapai lantai. Eniq tidak berani mengadah, dia tahu pasti siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Eniq?" suaranya berbisik, tapi kedengaran seperti mendesis.

"Aku..."

Belum sempat Eniq menjawab, Suster Hilda kembali melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Ke mana kau tadi pagi?"

Bocah itu menunduk, sangat dalam. Dia tidak akan mengeluarkan jawaban apapun, lebih mudah kalau Suster Hilda memarahinya dan menghukumnya.

"Berdiri! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!" perintah Suster Hilda galak.

Berdiri di hadapan Suster Hilda tidak pernah semenegangkan ini. Eniq menelan ludah seraya mengangkat tubuhnya. Siluet Suster Hilda lebih besar daripada biasanya. Tidak ada kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," suaranya kembali merendah, tapi mengancam. Eniq menggaruk lemah kakinya dengan kaki yang lain sebagai tanda kegugupan. Juga menelan ludah. "Jawab!"

"Aku diundang ke rumah Elize, makan malam dengan keluarganya," jawab Eniq akhirnya. Berbohong hanya akan memberatkan hukuman.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar?"

"Itu-Kupikir karena aku juga membuat masalah di pagi hari," garukan di kakinya semakin intens.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu di mana salahmu? Kabur pada makan pagi walaupun sudah tahu kau harus ada di sana."

"Pagi tadi aku ada janji main tenis," meskipun tidak ada janji, tapi dia benar-benar bermain tenis. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Mata Suster Hilda menyipit, mengawasi bocah tanggung yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk terus mengintrogasi, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kau punya janji?"

"Karena mendadak. Aku menerima ajakan pagi-pagi sekali," kebohongan yang bagus, Suster Hilda tidak akan bisa mendesaknya lagi karena wanita itu tidak mau mengekspos masalah penyitaan panti asuhan pada anak-anak, meskipun sebenarnya Eniq sudah tahu.

"Apapun alasanmu, kau tetap mendapat hukuman karena membuat orang-orang khawatir," sesuai dugaan, Suster Hilda berhenti bertanya, "Besok pagi-pagi sekali pergilah ke ruang pengakuan dosa. Kuminta kau merenungkan kesalahanmu. Dan kau tidak boleh ke manapun selain ke sekolah. Kau hidup dalam batasan-batasan, kau tidak boleh sembarangan melanggarnya."

"Baik, Suster," jawabnya pelan. Bola mata hitam kelamnya bergulir bersamaan gerakan Suster Hilda. Emosinya selalu kontradiksi, antonim. Di saat bersamaan dia merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena dia bisa memanfaatkan waktu hukumannya untuk kabur ke kantor surat kabar dan kantor notaris, sedih karena dia harus mengecewakan Suster Hilda _lagi_.

Tapi ada benang merah yang menghubungkan kesenangan dan kesedihannya yang disebut tujuan.

Eniq hanya akan mengabdikan dirinya pada tujuan itu, apapun yang bakal terjadi padanya.

**--HF-Smile--**

_Dua hari menuju penyitaan._

Eniq berada di dalam ruang pengakuan dosa. Ruang sempit mengurungnya nyaris dalam kegelapan total. Ada koneksi berupa jendela dengan ruang di sebelahnya yang menjadi ruang pendeta.

Apa yang berenang-renang dalam benaknya bukanlah kesalahan-kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya, tapi potongan-potongan informasi yang sudah dikumpulkannya sampai saat ini.

Dia menggigiti kukunya sambil menyambungkan potongan-potongan puzzle.

Perpindahan penduduk besar-besaran dari Jerman Timur ke Jerman Barat, memicu pertumbuhan lingkungan-lingkungan kumuh tanpa setifikat resmi. Oleh karena itu pemerintah menelurkan undang-undang akuisisi tanah yang meratakan penyebaran penduduk berdasarkan potensi zona-zona. Pemberlakuannya marak semenjak tiga tahun lalu, di mana eksodus terjadi dan menimpangkan perekonomian serta kepadatan populasi.

Bila Rostock-Warnemuende adalah daerah pemusatan suatu industri, baik industri perumahan maupun besar, berarti seharusnya ada potensi alam yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Namun sejauh mata memandang, apa yang ditemukan adalah bangunan-bangunan tua, mercusuar, pasir putih, tebing-tebing, dan air asin.

Kegiatan perekonomian utama sepanjang sejarah adalah industri perkapalan-_Warnow Warft Shipyard _yang melegenda-, perikanan, dan pusat lalu-lintas maritim. Material-material bahan baku biasanya diimpor dari negara bagian lain. Tidak ada yang berbau pertambangan hasil sedimen fosil dalam perut bumi di Warnemuende.

Pernyataan Roger di bus pun mengganjal hipotesisnya.

"_Apa kau tahu bahkan Rostock hampir menjadi kota terpadat karena siapa yang tidak mau tinggal di Surga?"_

'Terpadat', Eniq sangat menggarisbawahi kata itu. Mungkin bukan saja karena Warnemuende adalah Surga di bumi, tapi juga merupakan daerah akumulasi kependudukan.

Dia bisa membuktikan hipotesisnya benar, yang dia perlukan adalah data peningkatan penduduk tiga tahun terakhir yang bisa dia dapatkan di kantor surat kabar.

Kekusyukannya terpecah oleh debaman halus daun pintu.

Ada gambar hidup terbentuk di jendela yang berhadapan dengan tempat di mana Eniq berada. Tentu saja itu manusia, _jangan berpikir konyol_, dan gambar hidup itu sebenarnya Suster Hilda.

"Apa hasil renunganmu, Eniq?"

"Aturan dapat dilanggar untuk urusan yang lebih mendesak."

"Apa urusan yang sangat mendesak bagi anak kecil sepertimu?" Suster Hilda kembali bertanya, dia kedengaran geram karena sepertinya hukuman berdurasi subuh ke pagi kurang menyadarkan anak asuhnya.

"Urusan yang menyangkut orang banyak dan keselamatan," balas Eniq polos namun keras kepala.

Suster Hilda merenung, mempertimbangkan misteri di balik kalimat lugas Eniq. Anak ini sangat yakin dengan pendiriannya hingga merasa dirinya tidak bersalah. Atau dia berhasil membaui sesuatu dengan hidung kecilnya? Kontemplasi terakhir menghenyakan Suster Hilda, membuatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaan, "Kau tidak sedang mencampuri urusan orang lain _kan_?"

"Tidak."

"Dengar, kita harus mengakhiri sesi ini sekarang. Ada tamu yang akan datang dan kau harus hadir di ruang makan," ucap Suster Hilda lelah.

"Mereka tidak akan mengadopsi anak aneh sepertiku," tentang Eniq, dia tidak sedang mengasihani diri sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak berpikir dirinya bersedia diadopsi.

"Tidak ada yang aneh pada dirimu. Kau sama saja dengan anak-anak seusiamu," bujukan wanita tua itu tidak seramah biasanya, terburu-buru dan tegang, "jangan merajuk, ayo ikut aku keluar."

Decitan kursi bergeser mengisi telinga Eniq, tapi dia bergeming.

Kesabaran Suster Hilda menipis. Kecintaannya pada anak-anaknya, keinginannya untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan menjadi pisau yang berbalik arah menusuk padanya. Dia selalu berada di ambang batas antara kasih sayang dan ketegangan. Mudah meledak dalam emosi, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan tidak suka ditantang.

"Eniq, _ayo_ keluar," wanita itu sebisa mungkin merendahkan suaranya. Menjaga kewarasan tetap memegang kendali meskipun sulit dilakukannya.

Eniq adalah pembangkang, kesimpulan yang menstimulasi api kemarahan menyembulkan ketegangan ke permukaan, menyembunyikan sisa-sisa kewarasan ke dasar terdalam. "Kau menghabisi kesabaranku, apa kau perlu aku menyeretmu?"

Warna merah menyala membakar wajah Suster Hilda, pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Dengan sekali sentakan, dia membentangkan pintu penghubung ruangannya dengan ruang Eniq.

Tatapan lurus Eniq diarahkan kepadanya. Tidak ada rasa takut maupun bersalah di sana. Yang ada adalah tantangan dan keteguhan. Anak ini jelas menguji kapasitasnya sebagai orang yang usianya terpaut jauh darinya. Di mana sopan santun yang ditanamkannya semenjak kecil? Suster Hilda kehilangkan akal sehatnya dan mulai memaki, "Sekarang kau jagoan pembangkang, _eh_? Apa yang kulakukan untukmu adalah demi kebaikanmu! Kau tidak perlu bersikap defensif pada hal yang tidak kau mengerti!"

Eniq mengangkat wajahnya, semakin dalam menatap Suster Kepalanya. Tidak berkedip, tidak ragu. "Maafkan aku, Suster. Aku pun melakukan sesuatu untuk kebaikan Suster...Dan orang-orang. Oleh karena itu, aku akan tetap di sini."

Kalau sedari tadi tangan Suster Hilda terkepal kaku di samping tubuhnya, ketika aliran kerjasama antara otak dan syaraf neuron terputus, maka ke mana tangan itu bergerak, melayang pergi meninggalkan sisi tubuh pemiliknya, seluruhnya di luar tanggung jawab akal sehat. Meskipun di saat kesadaran itu kembali, dia menyesal tidak bisa memutar waktu.

Tubuh ringannya dengan mudah terhempas, seperti layangan rusak dipermainkan keganasan ombak atau lecutan angin, membentur keras dinding yang mengungkung ruang menjadi satu setengah meter persegi.

Nafas tidak tentram menyesakan kamar yang sudah penuh oleh dua pribadi, ditambah hawa panas yang meningkat membakar kulit. Selama kesesakan itu ada, tidak ada yang memulai mengucapkan kata.

"Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan," tandas Suster Hilda menahan nafas. Dia mengembalikan Eniq dalam kesendirian dan kesunyian ruang sempit itu. Pukulan pertama yang didapatnya membuatnya sedikit kehilangan arah. Ulu hatinya seperti dihujam, dicabik-cabik. Setelah sekian lama dia berhasil terbang dengan pikiran bahagianya, begitu tinggi hingga dataran dan lautan terlihat seperti gambar peta skala satu banding sepuluh ribu, sakit hati menyeretnya jatuh hingga kegelapan paling keji.

Ada kalanya _Peter Pan_ pun berkontemplasi. Dia bukanlah jelmaan peri, bukan pula anak dewa-dewi yang sempurna. Desas-desusnya dia adalah bayi atau bocah laki-laki, _manusia_. Manusia yang sebenarnya rapuh, tunduk pada tekanan kesedihan. Namun ketika seorang bocah memutuskan dirinya adalah _Peter Pan_, identitas dirinya harus dibuang ke palung terdalam, membelakangi nasib buruknya, dan hanya melihat ke arah datangnya sinar saja.

Hanya itu satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tidak cengeng, kembali bangkit dengan keteguhan berkali-kali lipat.

**--HF-Smile--**

_(1) Herr _: Mister ( Germany )

_(2) Frau _: Mistress (Germany )

* * *

**Let's learn some facts or you can skip it:**

_Sumber :_ berbagai situs internet yang bikin pusing kepala...

**Warnow Werft Shipyard** : dibuka tahun 1946 di Warnemuende, bergerak dalam bidang perkapalan; seperti jual-beli kapal, pembuatan, penderekan, penyewaan. Memiliki peran penting dalam memajukan Rostock dan memulihkan ekonomi Jerman setelah kekalahan besar pada Perang Dunia II.

**Mecklenburg-Vorpommern** : merupakan satu dari 16 negara bagian Jerman, di mana kota Rostock terdapat di dalamnya. Setiap negara bagian memiliki kepala pemerintahan sendiri, yaitu presiden mentri.

Pada tahun 1991, yang menjabat sebagai presiden mentri adalah Dr. Alfred Gomolka. Dan pada tahun berikutnya terjadi pemindahan tampuk pemerintahan. -inget kan ayahnya Elize, Seite, yang sedang sibuk persiapan pawai?-

**Old Town ( Kota Tua )** : dibangun di sekitar satu atau beberapa pasar, dilengkapi dengan gereja dan Town Hall, merupakan ciri arsitektur kota Eropa pada masa klasik.

* * *

_**Author's note**_ : akhirnya chap 7 ini rampung juga! _Yey!_ Terima kasih buat semua dukungannya! Saya tidak tega melihat Eniq harus ditampar dan mengalami sakit hati pertamanya, secara Suster Hilda adalah orang yang paling dia sayangi selama ini, orang yang memberi banyak harapan, pelajaran, dan panutan. Orang yang sudah memiliki arti sedalam itu baginya, yang mengenalkannya pada kebahagiaan, akhirnya menjadi orang pertama yang menjatuhkannya dari kenikmatan terbang di langit ketujuh. Tapi dia harus menerimanya sebagai proses untuk menjadi dewasa.

Daripada memilih bersikap manja dan merasa dikhianati, Eniq lebih memilih memperjuangkan tujuan yang dianggapnya benar, semua dilakukannya untuk _the most dearest person for him, _meskipun dia harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri...ckckckckck, kok saya jadi curhat??

_Errr, hope you all enjoy it! Please keep tracking me. Let's see together how L become so strong and wonderful._

_Reviews and con crits are very welcome._

**_EDIT : _**pada versi chapter 7 sebelumnya, saya salah menuliskan 'Jerman Barat ke Jerman Timur', padahal seharusnya dari 'Jerman Timur ke Jerman Barat'. Saya sudah merevisinya, semoga di kemudian hari saya lebih berhati-hati sebelum mempost fic. _Happy reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

**.8.**

Panas menyengat lebih daripada biasanya. Sinar siang hari menusuk langsung ke kulit wajah Eniq. Ia berlindung di bawah kerumunan dedaunan, seperti salju bersembunyi -takut meleleh akibat serbuan panas. Mengamati Elize dan Wilheim bertukar bola.

Tapi perhatiannya tidak ada di sana, tatapannya kosong. Kemurkaan Suster Hilda memutar-mutar di belakang bola matanya, pukulan di pipinya terasa semakin nyata setiap kali memori itu diputar. Ia menyentuh pipinya naluriah ketika sengatan tajam menyerangnya.

Sengatan itu tidak berhenti di kulitnya, bekerja seperti impuls dilontarkan setiap sel neuronnya sampai ke ulu hatinya. Momentum dan akselerasi pergerakan sengatan dari sel ke sel lainnya membuat sakit di ulu hatinya lebih menghantam, mengejutkannya.

Eniq mencengkram kaus di dekat jantungnya, berharap dia bisa mencakar sakit di sana. Percampuran antara kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang harus diredamnya, seingin apapun ia untuk melepasnya –yang tidak pernah terpikirkan caranya.

"Eniq, Eniq!"

Bocah tanggung itu mengerjap sadar, serta merta Elize sudah ada di dekatnya –memegang botol minumnya.

"Kau melamun?" Elize memicingkan matanya dan menangkap keringat dingin di balik tirai hitam rambut yang menjuntai di dahi Eniq, "Kau tampak pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Apa bila dia bercerita tentang kemarahaan Suster Hilda, bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya?

Konfrontatif, Eniq membuka mulutnya, ingin memudahkan dirinya dengan mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Kata berikutnya akan mengikuti.

Kedatangan Wilheim mematahkan usahanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Eniq tampak pucat," Elize mengulang cemas, tapi kali ini diarahkan pada Wilheim. Tangannya yang dingin setelah menggenggam botol air dingin cukup lama bersarang di dahi Eniq –ia tersengat, membatu di tempat.

Elize mengalihkan pandangannya hingga mata hazelnya beradu pandang dengan mata kelam bertanya-tanya Eniq. "Kau tidak demam kan?" Elize mengerti mengukur temperatur tubuh menggunakan kulit manusia seperti cara yang digunakan ibunya –Sebenarnya ibunya menempelkan dahi dengan dahi, tapi konteks kali ini berbeda..._Yang benar saja_-. Dahi Eniq tidak mengindikasikan suhu abnormal.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," Eniq tidak percaya suaranya cukup tenang. Panas akibat matahari maupun sengatan kejam ingatan yang masih segar membumbung. Sentuhan kulitnya dengan kulit telapak tangan Elize dan sorot mata meneduhkan miliknya, sangat ajaib, memadamkan api yang baru saja meledak.

Keberadaan Elize menenangkannya, tanpa dia harus mengucapkan sepatah pun kata hatinya. Hubungan interelasi manusia sangat dalam melampaui apa yang dipikirkannya. Tadinya Eniq berpikir dia hanya akan merasakan kedekatan dengan Suster Hilda. Kini ia terombang-ambing.

Gadis ini dekat dengan hatinya. Kedudukannya hampir sama dengan Suster Hilda, tapi esensinya sangat berbeda. Bila dibedakan dengan warna, Suster Hilda adalah hijau sementara Elize adalah merah muda. Klasifikasi yang konyol, _memang_. Namun arti warna-warna yang tersirat, Eniq sendiri belum memutuskannya, belum memiliki pemahaman sedalam itu.

Apakah manusia itu begitu serakah, apakah satu orang penting tidak cukup? Apakah setelah memiliki dua, akan muncul orang-orang penting lainnya? Hati manusia seperti lubang penghisap tanpa dasar, terus menerus ingin diisi. _Atau _karena manusia sebenarnya mahluk yang lemah? Eniq berkontemplasi seiring semakin dalam ia mencoba menggali dirinya.

"Eniq, apa kau mendengarkan?" Elize kembali memanggil Eniq dari ketersesatan dirinya.

"Uh...Ya," ia terpaksa berbohong.

"Kalau kau mendengarkan, ayo jalan! Apa kau mau tertinggal kelas berikutnya?" Elize menyambar tangan Eniq, menyeretnya pergi dari sisi lapangan. Menggandeng tangan Eniq sudah menjadi suatu kekasualan.

Meskipun tidak dengan Eniq.

**--HF-Smile--**

Suster Hilda baru saja melepas satu anak lagi di siang hari. Anak-anak mungkin sudah mulai mempertanyakan kegencaran adopsi belakangan ini. Tapi mereka tidak sempat mendapat jawaban apapun karena kini kepengurusan mereka sudah berpindah tangan.

Dua belas anak masih dipertanyakan nasibnya, besok Westin akan datang menagih janjinya. Suster Hilda berpikir untuk memindahkan anak-anak itu hari ini ke panti asuhan yang bersedia menampung mereka.

Bukan dua belas._ Tiga Belas._

Kekerasan Eniq menyedihkan hatinya. Eniq tumbuh berbeda dibanding anak-anak lain yang bernasib sama dengannya -di panti asuhan sepanjang hidupnya. Eniq tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun selain dirinya, _itulah_ yang mungkin membuat Eniq enggan meninggalkan panti asuhan.

_Anak malang._ Pandangan Suster Hilda menerawang pada tangannya. Tanpa mengerti itu, dia telah menampar Eniq. Penyesalan _memang_ selalu datang terlambat.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Anak Bodoh. Bersamaku di sini sama saja membuang masa depanmu," desahnya pada diri sendiri, "Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuberikan setelah panti asuhan ini disita."

Wanita tua itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengusir kegamangannya. Dia harus menelepon rekannya, memberitahu anak-anak akan datang hari ini.

Telepon justru berdering tepat ketika tangannya telah ada di gagangnya. Was-was, dia menerima telepon yang masuk.

"Selamat siang," suara yang sopan dibuat-buat ini, Suster Hilda menegang, "Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Suster Hilda?"

"Ada apa, _Herr_ Westin?" Suster Hilda tidak bernapas ketika mengucapkan balasan, juga ketika menunggu Westin berbicara kembali. Seolah bila dia memberi kesempatan dirinya mengambil asupan oksigen dari udara, dia malah akan melemas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, besok adalah hari penyitaan. Kuharap semuanya bisa berjalan lancar. Meskipun aku tidak bisa memberimu hari tambahan di sana, tapi aku bisa mentolerir kesiapanmu," dia menambahkan, "maaf."

"Sore menjelang malam, kalau Anda maklum, _Herr_," Suster Hilda buru-buru mengkalkulasi waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk mengungsikan anak-anak dan berpisah dengan rekan-rekan sejawatnya. Dia memikirkan waktu seoptimal mungkin berada di rumahnya tercinta bersama Edward dulu, dan bersama anak-anak sekarang. Sehari tidak akan cukup mengumpulkan kepingan memori yang tertanam dalam setiap senti dinding, lantai, ruang, perabot, halaman, dan segala yang ada di sana. Tapi harus, dia harus merelakannya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku, Suster Hilda. Terima kasih karena sangat kooperatif," Westin sangat profesional. Tidak ada gambaran emosi apapun dalam suaranya. "juga untuk waktumu, Suster. Besok kita bertemu pukul enam petang. Selamat siang."

Tangan Suster Hilda gemetar saat mengembalikan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Gemetar karena adrenalin deras mengalir ke segala penjuru tubuhnya, menajamkan, dipicu kemarahan, walau seharusnya dia tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

_Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk meratapi diri_. Sigap, Suster Hilda kembali mengangkat gagang telepon, tangan lainnya memutar nomor-nomor tertentu.

_Bertindak, _tidak ada lagi waktu berpikir.

**--HF-Smile--**

Sepanjang pagi, hingga siang keluar dari sekolahnya, udara masih terasa kering dan panas, hari yang sangat menyiksa. Eniq menyeka keringat di bawah dagunya. Sendirian di antara lautan manusia yang tidak jelas aral tujuannya. Dia baru saja keluar dari kantor pos, menjadi anak yang bersikeras tidak menerima surat dari sahabat penanya dan akhirnya diperbolehkan memeriksa surat-surat yang dialamatkan ke panti asuhan. Dalam catatan, tidak ada surat resmi dari pemerintah soal akuisisi.

Kantor surat kabar Rostock tidak jauh lagi, tikungan tempat kantor itu berdiri monumental sudah ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Anak itu mempercepat langkahnya, tiba di pelataran kantor itu dalam dua menit.

Lantai dasar bangunan itu adalah areal publik, dapat diakses siapapun dari berbagai kalangan umur maupun profesi. Tidak ada yang mencegah Eniq masuk ke sana, sebaliknya banyak juga orang-orang di sana, terpencar ke berbagai sesi kategori.

Artikel-artikel lama simpanan mereka dipajang berdasarkan kategorinya. Di puncak-puncak rak, tertulis tema artikel-artikel tersebut dalam latar hijau diembos emas. Eniq menyusuri rak demi rak, mencari kategori Kependudukan.

Setelah menemukan kategorinya, kini dia memilih tahunnya. Artikel tersebut tersusun rapi pertahun sesuai abjad. Eniq mengambil artikel mulai dari tahun 1988 sampai 1991. Kebanyakan artikel itu berasal dari ibu kota, kemungkinan tidak beredar meluas di kotanya Ia merentangkannya di meja panjang yang tersedia untuk membaca di tempat. Sekilas membaca judul-judul besar, memberi perhatian tambahan pada judul yang menarik perhatiannya, lalu beralih ke kurva-kurva.

Kurva Peningkatan Penduduk Dalam Rentang Lima Tahun dikeluarkan oleh Dinas Kependudukan Schwerin. Pada tiga tahun belakangan kurva coklat menukik ke atas lebih menonjol dibanding kurva hijau. Kurva hijau menunjukkan natalitas sementara kurva coklat menunjukkan migrasi. Perbedaannya hampir sepuluh persen dalam setiap tahun untuk satu banding tiga. Artinya satu kelahiran banding tiga pendatang. Dilipatkan sepuluh kali dari jumlah kelahiran tiap tahun.

Angka yang benar-benar mencolok.

Eniq mendapatkan bukti faktual untuk analisanya. Ia memvalidkan hipotesisnya bahwa Rostock justru menjadi kota perumahan, bukan pusat perekonomian tertentu.

Semakin terpacu, ia membaca beberapa artikel lain yang berbau reklaim tanah. Sebuah catatan wawancara dari Dinas Kependudukan menyebutkan semua petugas yang terkait di kenotarisan distrik bersedia bekerja, termasuk akhir pekan sebagai tim sukses program pemerintah, yang niscaya membawa kesejahteraan rakyat pada akhirnya. Namun, menghargai hak asasi pegawai, ada pengurangan jam kerja pada akhir pekan. Pengurusan reklaim tanah berakhir pada pukul dua belas siang.

_Apa besok masih sempat?_ _Suster Hilda punya waktu sampai tengah hari, dia harus tahu ini secepatnya_. Eniq melipat cepat artikel-artikel yang telah dibacanya, bergegas menghampiri petugas administratif.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nak?" tanya si pegawai administratif wanita ramah.

"Aku ingin mendapat kopian artikel-artikel ini," pegawai itu mengambil artikel-artikel dari Eniq, mengetikkan kode yang ada di sebelah kanan atas, sementara menunggu _database_ komputernya mengeluarkan artikel yang sama, ia menyiapkan kertas pada _printer_.

Eniq melihat ke kaca di belakang pegawai. Petang telah merekah di ufuk barat. Suara kepakan sayap dari sekelompok burung mengantar surya ke balik bumi. Menyadari waktu tidak akan pernah cukup, ia mulai meremas-remas ujung kausnya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Suara ketukan bergaung dalam ruangan Suster Hilda. Dia baru saja selesai mengkoordinasi kawan sejawatnya mempersiapkan anak-anak. Dua belas anak akan dipindahkan sesuai perjanjian malam ini. Kalau bisa tiga belas, tapi satu anak itu belum kembali juga. Setahu Suster Hilda seharusnya Eniq berada di sekolah untuk mengikuti pelatihan akhir menghadapi olimpiade besok. Mendadak nama Elize memberi inspirasi.

"Masuk," desah Suster Hilda dengan pikiran penuh.

Suster Grace masuk dengan wajah muram, dalam gendongannya ada bungkusan kain mungil.

Suster Hilda terpana. Kedua wanita itu terajam jarum kebisuan.

Suster Grace memindahkan secarik surat dari kantongnya ke tangan Suster Hilda.

"Bukankah kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberikannya cinta yang sepatutnya dia dapatkan?" Mata Suster Hilda nanar saat membacanya, meskipun hanya ada satu frase di sana:

_Nate__ River_

**--HF-Smile--**

"Kediaman Lebercht di sini," Roger menjawab deringan telepon. Dia baru saja berniat menjemput cucunya, kali ini dia harus membiarkan kesempatan itu berlalu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dengan siapakah saya bicara?" tanya suara di seberang sepertinya menahan beragam keraguan.

"Aku Roger. Saya ingin bertanya sebaliknya, _Frau_."

"Maafkan saya, _Herr _Roger. Saya adalah Hilda, wali dari Eniq. Kuharap Anda mengenalnya karena kudengar kemarin dia makan malam di sana." suara Suster Hilda semakin menunjukkan kegugupannya. Dan dia terdengar terburu-buru.

"Saya kenal Eniq, Suster Hilda. Saya juga sudah mendengar sedikit tentang Anda dari cucu saya Elize," Roger berusaha mengendalikan situasi, "Anda terdengar tegang, apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, _Herr,_ ya," Suster Hilda tidak setenang dugaannya, tapi Roger tidak ingin menambah bensin ke dalam api yang mulai menjilat. Dia akan tenang mendengarkan, apapun yang akan didengarnya. "Begini, memang tidak sopan memintanya lewat telepon, tapi percayalah, ini karena saya terdesak."

"Anda tidak perlu cemas."

"Saya akan menceritakan garis besarnya supaya Anda lebih memahami kondisi di sini. Dan kuharap saya bercerita pada orang yang tepat."

Roger menahan tawanya. Bukan sikonnya untuk menanggapi kekonyolan Suster Hilda akibat ketegangannya. "Saya masih mendengarkan."

Suara di seberang menghilang sejenak, mungkin Suster Hilda sedang berpikir. Tapi akhirnya dia tahu dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Panti asuhan saya terkena masalah. Saya harus mengungsikan anak-anak ke tempat yang aman untuk sementara."

Pikiran Roger melayang ke percakapan malam kemarin. Eniq banyak bertanya tentang akuisisi tanah. Dia langsung menyimpulkan dengan presisi bahwa 'masalah' yang dimaksud Suster Hilda implisit dari akuisisi tanah. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Eniq?"

"Saya menyesal anak itu begitu keras kepala tidak mau meninggalkan panti asuhan. Saya memang tidak menceritakan apapun padanya, tapi dia tidak bisa tetap ada di sini," Suster Hilda terkejut dengan ketenangan Roger. Dia malu telah mempertanyakan 'orang yang tepat diajak bicara'.

"Kalau maksud Anda ingin mempercayakan Eniq sementara di bawah pengawasan keluarga ini, rasanya ayah dan ibu Elize tidak akan keberatan. Apalagi cucu saya, dia akan senang mendapat teman sepermainan," lanjut Roger, "Bagaimana dengan anak-anak yang lain?"

Suster Hilda kedengaran baru saja mengambil nafas. Sedikit lega dari kesesakan yang menghimpitnya, "Mereka akan dipindahkan ke panti asuhan lain. Hanya Eniq saja yang membuatku sakit kepala. Tapi syukurlah karena sekarang masalah ini terpecahkan. Saya juga yakin Eniq akan merasa lebih diterima dalam keluarga Anda."

Tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana, tapi ingin memberi sokongan, Roger berujar lembut sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan, "Tuhan bersama orang berhati mulia seperti Anda, Suster Hilda. Semoga jalan pemecahan dibukakan untukmu supaya Anda bisa berkumpul kembali dengan orang-orang yang Anda cintai."

Suster Hilda tersenyum. Imannya bersamanya, tidak seharusnya dia kukuh pada pemikiran manusiawi. Segalanya terjadi atas izin Nya. Dia tidak seharusnya takut, tidak seharusnya melupakan itu, dia hanya perlu menjalaninya dengan keyakinan, "Terima kasih, _Herr_. Anda menguatkan saya."

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu muka di hari yang lebih tenang. Tuhan bersamamu hingga hari itu tiba," pria tua itu mengungkapkan keinginan tulusnya untuk bertemu Suster Hilda.

"Amin," Suster Hilda mengamininya. Bila ada waktu, terlepas dari segala beban ini, ia harus berterima kasih dengan benar.

**--HF-Smile—**

Tadinya Eniq ingin pergi memeriksa ke kantor notaris Westin, pria itu sekarang terindikasi menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi dia harus secepatnya memberitahu Suster Hilda bahwa mereka masih bisa memperjuangkan panti asuhan mereka berdasarkan legalitasnya.

Apapun yang disembunyikan Westin, pasti bisa digunakan untuk menyerang balik. Eniq bersumpah akan menemukannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Westin duduk terlindung di kantornya setelah mengusik _NeverLand_ nya. Setidaknya dia harus berakhir di balik jeruji besi dijerat pasal penyalahgunaan kekuasaan dan probabilitas tinggi, penipuan.

Namun sekarang saatnya berbicara prioritas. Eniq bergegas kembali ke panti asuhan untuk memastikan Suster Hilda belum melakukan kecerobohan apapun. Westin pasti sudah menghubungi Suster Hilda karena besok adalah hari penyitaan. Eniq harus bisa membuat Westin mengulur waktunya, minimal sampai tengah hari berlalu.

Pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebat, tanpa sadar telah mengembalikan Eniq ke halaman panti asuhannya.

Hari hampir menjelang malam, kegerahan masih saja menyumbat pori-pori, entah akibat emosi yang membuncah atau memang begitulah cuaca hari ini.

Eniq melesat masuk, melewati anak-anak yang kembali menatap ke arahnya dengan terheran-heran. Mereka dipersiapkan untuk sesuatu di ruang tamu. Nurani mereka tidak terlalu terganggu dengan kondisi yang terjadi, meskipun dalam sorot mata mereka ada percik-percik penasaran.

Ia menemukan Suster Hilda dalam ruangannya, sesuai dugaan. Namun wanita itu tidak sendiri, sepertinya ia sedang mengadakan rapat akhir dengan suster-suster lain.

"Eniq, dari mana saja kau? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di ruang intropeksi dari tadi?" Suster Hilda melotot tajam, "Di mana sopan santunmu, masuk ke ruanganku tanpa mengetuk?"

Eniq menghambur masuk, mengacuhkan ocehan Suster Kepalanya, "Suster, kau harus tahu ini! Ini krusial! Notaris itu menipumu!"

"Kau bicara soal apa, Eniq?" daripada membentak, Suster Hilda terkesiap, seperti tercekik.

"Lihat ini." Eniq membariskan kertas-kertas kopian artikel di meja Suster Hilda. Suster-Suster yang lain berdesakan mengerubungi meja. Eniq memperlihatkan kurva pertumbuhan penduduk, menjabarkan dengan cepat, "Dalam tiga tahun terakhir pertumbuhan penduduk akibat migrasi paling menonjol di Rostock. Karena kota ini ditetapkan sebagai areal pemusatan penduduk. Tidak pernah ada surat pemberitahuan dari pemerintah distrik tentang penyitaan, karena memang tidak ada tanah yang perlu disita."

Suster Hilda ingin bertanya darimana Eniq tahu semua ini, namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan keraguan lain susul-menyusul hingga pertanyaan itu mengendap di dasar. "Tunggu, ada ketidakcocokan dengan apa yang dikatakan Tuan Westin. Menurutnya akta tanahku sudah kadarluarsa ketika perang berakhir."

Eniq menunjuk artikel lain, ini yang didapat dari perpustakaan pada awal penyelidikannya, "Undang-undang akuisisi tanah dilegalkan tiga tahun lalu, tepat setelah peristiwa eksodus sebagai reaksi pemerintah terhadap ketidakteraturan akibat munculnya lingkungan-lingkungan kumuh." Bola mata pekatnya bersirobok dengan mata Suster Hilda, matanya mengintensikan kejijikan, "Bohong besar, notaris itu."

Suster Hilda menelan ludah. "Ja-jadi masih ada jalan menyelamatkan tempat ini?"dia tergagap menanggapi.

Eniq menatapnya tanpa berkedip, memberi harapan optimistik lewat sinar mata naifnya. Dia mengambil artikel berikutnya, "Suster harus memperbaharui akta tanah panti ini. Kita bisa mempertahankannya berdasarkan jalur hukum. Yang harus Suster lakukan adalah mendaftarkan nomor akta di Schwerin, selanjutnya pergi ke Kantor Kenotarisan Distrik. Mereka tetap memberikan jasa pada akhir pekan. Hanya sampai tengah hari."

Suster Hilda bersedekap, rekan-rekannya -termasuk Eniq- memandangnya dengan waspada.

"Kita bisa melakukannya," Suster Hilda mendesah lirih, tidak percaya dengan mujizat ini. Dia hampir menangis terharu karenanya, "Westin akan datang pukul enam sore. Aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali..._Oh!_ Kita bisa melakukannya!"

Ekspresi-ekspresi tegang para suster bergradasi cepat, lebih cerah, optimis. Mereka saling bertukar-tukar pandang dengan nafas tertahan, lalu mulai berangkul-rangkulan erat seraya berbisik, "Tuhan memberkati, Dia mendengarkan doa kita."

Suster Hilda menekan tangannya tepat di jantungnya yang berdebar hiperaktif penuh harapan baru. "Suster, kembalikan anak-anak ke kamar masing-masing. Mereka perlu beristirahat untuk sesi ibadah esok pagi."

"Baik, Suster!" jawab mereka serempak, wajah mereka berseri-seri. Bahkan ketika mereka melewati pintu ruangan Suster Hilda pun, mereka masih menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

Tinggalah Eniq berdua dengan Suster Hilda. Perubahan emosi dalam dirinya masih menggamangkan wanita tua itu. Dia tetap menekan dadanya, menanti detaknya kembali stabil, "Aku terlalu tua untuk kejutan-kejutan ini."

Eniq menyodorkan satu batang coklat yang diambilnya dari lemari persediaan Suster Hilda.

Ceruk-ceruk familiar di wajah Suster Hilda kembali timbul ketika wanita itu tersenyum. Ada beberapa tambahan tipis di keningnya akibat masalah akuisisi tanah, Eniq menyayangkannya. Tapi dia berharap Suster Hilda punya umur yang panjang sampai wajahnya penuh dengan kerut kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih karena telah bekerja keras, Eniq," Suster Hilda menatap sayang anak di hadapannya, "Maaf aku memukulmu tadi pagi."

"Aku mengerti," balas Eniq apatis, mulutnya gembung penuh potongan coklat. Suster Hilda mengulum senyumnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membersihkan noda coklat di sekitar bibir anak berambut hitam itu.

"Hari ini aku kedatangan tamu, sepertinya dia lah yang membawa berkah." Kening Eniq berkerut, otot-otot rahangnya berhenti mengunyah. Suster Hilda menaikan alisnya, "Kau harus bertemu dengannya. Dia persis malaikat."

**--HF-Smile--**

Tangan Suster Hilda di bahu Eniq, menuntun pria muda itu ke sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan sayup. Ruangan itu ada di sebelah kamar suster, terhubung oleh pintu di sisi barat. Di dalam sana hanya ada sebuah buaian di tengah ruangan. Seluruh ruangan putih bersih seperti rumah sakit, namun minus bau obat-obatan.

Eniq melongokan kepala ke dalam buaian.

Seorang bayi seputih salju tertidur pulas di sana. Anak-anak rambut albino dan masih jarang menyembul dari kulit kepalanya. Wajahnya bundar, semua properti indera yang tertempel di sana serba mungil. Di antara bibir kemerahan kecilnya terselip ibu jarinya yang mungkin hanya sebesar potongan tunas wortel.

"Cantik bukan?" Suster Hilda sendiri mengagumi mahluk kecil itu. Sikap protektif keibuan terpancar dalam sebentuk lengkungan bibir dan mata yang tetap mengawasi. "Bayi laki-laki yang sehat."

Ada perasaan lain bergolak dalam perut Eniq, simpatik. Takdir tak adil menantinya membuka mata, menyesali dirinya tidak akan pernah mengenal kedua orang tua biologisnya. Ia akan mempertanyakan identitas dirinya sebanyak yang Eniq lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. "Dia dibuang, Suster," kata Eniq miris.

"Suster Grace menemukannya. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya dia berada di sini," Suster Hilda menaikan kembali selimut yang tersingkap akibat gerakan tidak nyaman si bayi, "jangan menyimpulkan sembarangan."

Eniq mendengus. Selalu ada perbedaan antara penonton dan yang terlibat. Anak ini pasti akan mengerti perasaan yang selalu berkecamuk di dada Eniq, "Apa dia sudah punya nama?"

"Nate River," sinar mata Suster Hilda meremang. Seandainya ada pesan rasional lain untuk diperdengarkan kepada anak ini ketika usianya sudah cukup matang. Pesan yang menjelaskan dia tumbuh tanpa orang tua kandung.

Eniq mengulum bibirnya, membentuk senyum masam. Berpikir setidaknya anak ini lebih beruntung darinya, mewarisi hal lain dari orang tuanya daripada sekedar darah dalam pembuluh darahnya.

"Mari biarkan dia beristirahat. Kita pun perlu istirahat," putus Suster Hilda akhirnya setelah tenggelam dalam keharu-biruan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, Eniq menerimanya. Terseok-seok mengikuti langkah Suster Hilda, bocah itu tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun dari bayi dalam buaian.

**--HF-Smile--**

Suster Hilda membentangkan dua daun jendela kamar Eniq. Cahaya bulan segera membanjiri kamar itu. Deburan ombak tidak lagi bias. Mereka berlomba-lomba saling mengatasi, ingin meraih bulan. Mercusuar tua berdiri anggun, bayangan gelap di hamparan pasir menari-nari seperti balerina ternama. Kelembaban dalam ruangan berdifusi keluar, digantikan bau garam pekat dan pesan dari seberang Baltic.

Eniq menghirupnya dalam-dalam, bau asin yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Kemarilah, Eniq. Kita harus mengucap syukur untuk hari ini," Suster Hilda berlutut di tepi jendela. Eniq menghampirinya, berlutut dengan kikuk. Meskipun Suster Hilda selalu mengingatkannya untuk berdoa sebelum tidur, doa terakhir Eniq sering kali dihanturkan selesai makan malam. Itu pun doa bersama.

Tangan hangat Suster Hilda menangkup tangan kurus Eniq. Dia membisikan rasa syukurnya, memohon ampunan untuk dosa-dosa yang dilakukannya dan anak-anak bahkan para suster. Perasaan hangat mengaliri pembuluh darah Eniq ketika namanya tidak terlupakan dalam doa Suster Hilda, bahkan dia mendapat doa khusus sebelum diakhiri 'amin'.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang saat membuka mata.

"Kau tidak pernah melupakan doa malammu _kan_?" Suster Hilda bertanya sambil lalu, tapi segera menjadi ancaman melihat Eniq membisu.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak yang bisa dikatakan dalam doa, Suster," aku Eniq seraya menggaruk sisi kepalanya. Bola matanya menghindari tatapan tajam Suster Hilda.

"Bukankah aku sering mengatakannya padamu?" Suster Hilda membelalak, "Katakan padaNya apa yang kau butuhkan, ceritakan harimu, ucapkan syukur pada hal-hal yang kau anggap sepele. Jangan lupa memohon pengampunan untuk dosa yang kau sadari maupun tidak."

"Bukankah Suster bilang Dia tahu segalanya? Untuk apa aku mengatakan apa yang Dia sudah tahu?" Eniq berusaha membela dirinya.

Wanita tua itu mendengus, menahan senyum. Diraihnya kepala Eniq, dahinya bersandar di puncak kepala anak itu. Ia berbisik, "Dia bukan pesuruh yang memenuhi segala keperluanmu, Nak. Dia yang menciptakanmu, kita semua, yang bernafas di dunia ini. Dia yang menulis skenario kehidupan kita. Saat kita berdoa, itu artinya kita mempercayakan diri kita sepenuhnya kepadaNya. Dan Dia tidak pernah mengecewakan kita, percayalah."

"Di mana sebenarnya Dia berada?" Eniq mendongak, melalui daun jendelanya, menerawang ke langit hitam hanya dihiasi sebentuk bulan penuh.

"Dia mungkin saja ada dalam dirimu," mata Eniq berkilat antara tidak percaya dengan takjub. "Kau perlu memintaNya tinggal dalammu. _Dengan sungguh-sungguh_."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti. Tapi tidak ada kompensasi tanpa usaha," peringat Suster Hilda, "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Eniq diam, memasang telinganya baik-baik setelah naik ke ranjang.

"Aku bicara ini terlepas dari masalah yang sedang terjadi," Suster Hilda membelakangi rembulan sehingga Eniq hanya melihat sosoknya semakin mengabur, menyisakan siluet. Sekejap dia dilanda ketakutan Suster Hilda akan hilang. "Masih ada dunia lain di luar jendelamu. Mungkin tetap berada di dalam duniamu adalah yang teraman, tapi kau selalu ada dalam pilihan, terbang keluar menghadapi marabahaya, menemukan arti kehidupanmu, atau diam di tempat, terlindung selamanya, namun perlahan membusuk tanpa arti."

Sang bocah terkesima.

Suster Hilda melepas sepatunya, bergabung dengan Eniq di ranjang, tersenyum konspiratif. "Kemarilah, Nak," katanya seraya melebarkan tangannya. Masih kebingungan, Eniq masuk dalam pelukannya. Ketegangan yang tersisa tersapu seluruhnya oleh harum pelembut pakaian dari seragam wanita itu, dia bersandar aman, seutuhnya ada dalam dunia kecil yang nyaman. Seperti anak burung yang berlindung di balik sayap induknya ketika hari hujan. Seandainya dia memiliki ibu, apa ibu akan terasa mendamaikan seperti ini?

Sedikit pikiran sendu tersisip dalam kantuk. Eniq merebahkan kepalanya di siku Suster Hilda, tangannya melingkari lengan tersebut. Dalam seminggu ini dia tidak pernah tidur nyenyak, kali ini dia yakin bisa sangat lelap.

Tangan lain Suster Hilda membelai helai-helai gelap rambut Eniq. "Suatu saat kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini, cepat atau lambat. Pada saat itu, kau harus berani, mengambil pilihan yang berisiko." Suster Hilda memutar bola matanya, kembali mencari analogi _Peter Pan _yang dapat dimengerti Eniq, "_Peter Pan_ menemukan _Wandy _karena dia berani pergi ke London, keluar dari _NeverLand_."

"Tapi _Wandy_ ada di sini," erang Eniq lemah.

"Oh, itu hanya perumpamaanku," imbuh Suster Hilda, dia menarik telinga Eniq dengan gemas, "kau berbakat menjadi pembangkang."

Eniq tergelak -seperti terbatuk-, jeweran Suster Hilda tidaklah menyakitinya.

"Sekarang tidurlah," kini Suster Hilda berkonsentrasi menyisiri rambut Eniq, "kau harus ada dalam keadaan terprima dalam perlombaan esok. Bawa kabar gembira dari sana."

Seraya mengikuti kehendak kelopak matanya yang ingin menutup, ia berjanji, "Aku akan."

**--HF-Smile--**

_Bau garam tidak seperti ini._

_Pengap._

_Menyesakan._

_Mataku pedih._

Jeritan-jeritan samar, sekonyong-konyong menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menyergap masuk.

Eniq terkesiap dari tidurnya. Suster Hilda sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Kondisi di luar tidak bisa menjelaskan berapa jam telah berlalu semenjak ia jatuh tertidur. Kabut-kabut kelabu membelit damainya kegelapan.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!"

Detik berikutnya, pintu kamar Eniq terjeblak kasar. "Eniq, bangun! Selamatkan dirimu!"

Eniq melompat sigap, meluncur keluar. Asap lebih tebal merapat di langit-langit. Dua suster ada di lorongnya, membangunkan anak-anak lain. Segera tiga anak bergabung, mereka bersama membungkuk seolah terbebani volume asap sambil menutupi hidung mereka. Kepekatan monoksida terlalu menyiksa pernapasan mereka.

Suasana di luar lorong jauh lebih mengerikan. Selain awan gelap menjadi langit-langit baru, warna merah kekuningan mendominasi. Menjadikan bayangan-bayangan asimetris mengerikan. Lidah-lidah api menjalar di mana-mana, tidak jelas lagi dari mana asal-muasalnya.

Satu kelompok lagi bergabung dengan mereka, anak-anak dan suster dari sayap kiri. Sekarang mereka terdiri dari dua belas orang. "Hati-hati saat turun, Anak-anak!" komando Suster Ann. Dia sendiri nampak ragu memimpin kelompok. Mereka melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus dalam sekali langkah, ingin secepatnya mencapai luar bangunan.

Serbuk-serbuk arang semakin banyak berjatuhan. Eniq menengadah, kulit plafon tercabik memperlihatkan isi perutnya, rangka-rangka baja yang rentan api. Rangka itu berkeriut, bergetar. Permukaannya berbinar merah tertempa api.

"Berhenti!" Eniq memperingatkan tepat pada waktunya, kaki Suster Ann hampir terlindas rangka baja plafon yang menukik. Rangka-rangka yang tadinya lurus, kini bengkok, berpijar.

Bola mata Suster Ann nyaris melompat dari rongganya. Dia tidak akan bergerak bila orang-orang di belakangnya tidak mendesaknya. Suster Ann berjinjit, menggapai selah-selah kerangka yang tidak terbakar dengan ujung sepatunya. Setelah berhasil mengatasi kesulitan melalui bangkai plafon itu, bersama rekan di seberangnya, bergantian mengangkat anak-anak ke sisinya. Anak-anak yang telah melewatinya, tanpa menunggu, berlari tunggang langgang ke lantai dasar.

Di sana ada Suster Grace dan Suster Hilda yang memberi sentuhan akhir pada tahap evakuasi. Mereka menginstruksikan anak-anak untuk menunggu di luar bersama Suster Joseline dan dua suster lainnya. Mereka harus terus bersama-sama, tidak boleh terpisah.

Suster Ann bersama empat rekannya beserta Eniq dan tiga anak sisanya bergabung dengan Suster Grace dan Suster Hilda.

"Apa pemadam kebakaran sudah dipanggil?" Suster Ann terbatuk karena menghirup asap kebakaran.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu bicara di sini!" Suster Hilda memutus, "Tidak ada anak yang tertinggal?"

Kerangka plafon yang lebih besar menghantam lantai marmer _foyer_ di mana mereka berkumpul. Plafon dari papan hancur mengarang, percik-percik api dimuntahkan dari sisa-sisa kayu yang tergolek lemas. Bukan saja plafon yang habis digerogoti kerakusan bara merah, kusen-kusen pintu dan jendela menghitam dan keropos dalam hitungan detik. Daun-daun pintu rebah, kaca-kaca menjerit tinggi sebelum pecah. Karpet dan _furniture_ pun pasrah dilalap.

Berada dalam kesepakatan sunyi, mereka menghambur keluar. Menyaksikan eksterior kebanggaan arsitektur klasik dicengkram kobaran yang membabi-buta dalam nafas putus-putus.

"Kita tinggal menunggu mobil pemadam datang. Setidaknya kita semua selamat," wajah Suster Hilda penuh guratan hitam asap yang menempel.

"Surat aktanya?"

Suster Hilda berpaling pada Eniq, "Ada padaku." Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suster Joseline, "Apakah anak-anak lengkap?"

"Tiga belas, lengkap," balas Suster Joseline. Tapi Suster Hilda memucat. Dia menjejalkan akta tanahnya ke tangan Eniq dan berlari seperti kesetanan ke arah bagunan yang terus merintih.

"Suster! Suster!" beberapa suster menjerit histeris, tapi tidak berani bergerak mendekati api yang semakin merajalela. Anak-anak merapat ke tubuh pengurus mereka, menenggelamkan wajah kengerian mereka.

Eniq membatu. "Nate," desisnya rendah.

**--HF-Smile--**

Roger menyambar jaketnya. Siaran berita informal di radio membuatnya melompat dari ranjangnya dan mulai panik dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Kakek, mau ke mana?" Elize memergoki Roger di pintu utama, berpakaian lengkap. Elize sendiri mengenakan piyamanya, dia turun dari kamarnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

Seite dan Valentine turun berbalut kimono berwarna gelap. "Ada apa? Kami mendengar ribut-ribut."

Roger tidak menyangka dia sepanik itu, dia sendiri berharap kabar yang didengarnya adalah racauan orang mabuk, dan dia berniat memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Seorang pengendara yang sedang melintas di daerah pantai Baltic menelepon ke salah satu siaran yang masih mengudara di subuh buta, mengabarkan urgensi.

"Terjadi kebakaran," Roger merendahkan suaranya, "Sepertinya di daerah panti asuhan Eniq berada."

**--HF-Smile--**

Eniq berlari dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Pandangannya mencari liar ke dalam bangunan, berharap ada bayangan berlari di dalam sana ke arah pintu keluar. Kegalauan membuatnya hilang akal, mendapati harapannya belum terwujud, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu berlari lagi ke sisi lain.

Kerumunan orang hiruk-pikuk terbentuk seketika, terpana pada kejayaan sang raja, garang mencabuti kerangka mangsanya perlahan-lahan.

"Siapa yang meninggalkan bayi di sini?" komentar keheranan itu ditingkahi jeritan tangis bayi. Eniq menyeruak kerumunan kecil itu. Berjongkok, memastikan.

"Nate di sini," desahnya lirih, tubuhnya gemetar dicengkram ketakutan. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berusaha bangkit, tubuh ringannya terjungkal ke belakang. "Suster..." suaranya teredam rerumputan.

"SUSTER!!" suara bocah itu naik beberapa oktaf, menerobos kerumunan menuju kobaran api sambil menjerit-jerit memanggil Suster Hilda. Suster Grace menangkapnya, menahan tubuh ringkih itu, "Kau tidak boleh mendekat ke sana, terlalu berbahaya!"

Eniq meronta, bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam sergapan Suster Grace. Selangkah-selangkah dia menyeret Suster Grace. Suster Joseline datang membantu. "Eniq, tenangkan dirimu!"

Suara-suara mereka tidak ada yang sampai di kesadaran Eniq. Ia telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Jeritan-jeritannya berubah menjadi dengkingkan ambigu. Terjangan angin alih-alih memadamkan, malah semakin mengibarkan keanarkhisan api menelan mangsanya. Bentuk-bentuk absurbnya meledak di angkasa pekat, menjalin, membentuk wajah sadis elemen yang selama ini selalu menjadi rahasia alam. Asap hitam mulai melebar pada batas tertentu membentuk payung cendawan.

Pintu utama tertutup sepenuhnya oleh kanopi yang kehilangan tonggak-tonggak penyangganya. Lidah-lidah api merambat di sepanjang sisi depan bangunan. Acian-acian keropos, lengkungkan-lengkungan estetis pada fasad meleleh dan tenggelam pada kumpulan perdu, membakarnya hingga meninggalkan luka di tanah.

Nyeri menjadi menerjang kepalanya. Eniq mencengkram kepalanya, bergelut dengan sakit kepalanya. Suaranya habis, yang tersisa hanya erangan parau. Lututnya lemas, dia ambruk. Dahinya terantuk batuan, tapi tidak ada sakit yang dirasakannya.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang keluar lewat pintu itu.

Jantungnya seperti dicabut keluar. Bunyi sirine tersedot dalam pusaran jauh dari kesadarannya.

_Tuhan, __Kau ada di mana?_

**--HF-Smile--**


	9. Chapter 9

**.9.**

Eniq tersentak bangun.

Membelalak lebar meraup pemandangan di sekitarnya. Kedamaian malam jauh lebih sunyi daripada biasanya seolah berduka cita meskipun bingkai putih jendela dengan vista mercusuar tua berdiri lelah di tepi laguna yang dikenalnya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Apa ia baru saja bermimpi, mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya?

"Kenapa, Eniq?"

Mata anak lelaki itu nanar, bergetar pada sosok di hadapannya, begitu sulit mengeluarkan kata dari kerongkongannya.

Ia tersenyum prihatin, membelai puncak kepala Eniq, "Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Suster!"Eniq menghambur ke dalam pelukan Suster Kepalanya, memeluk sangat erat dengan takut, "Kupikir-Kupikir aku sudah kehilanganmu…."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Suster Hilda mengusapi punggung Eniq dalam usaha menenangkannya, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu."

Eniq mendongak, memandangi kedua pasang mata Suster Hilda, dengan tatapan ngeri, tidak aman, memohon penghiburan konkrit dari janji. Bola mata hijau cemerlang Suster Hilda memancarkan ketulusan dan menawarkan kenyamanan -akan selalu begitu-, balas memandang Eniq, "Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku."

Baru saja bocah tanggung itu melegakan ketegangan saluran pernapasannya, api kecil merayap di ujung jubah Suster Hilda, "Suster, jubahmu!" Eniq menyambar bantal dan memukul-mukulkannya ke ujung jubah Suster Hilda dalam usaha memadamkan api yang semakin merambat dan menggelegak.

Suster Hilda hanya tersenyum damai walau kobaran api mulai melahap sebelah lengannya. Apapun usaha Eniq untuk menghentikan jalaran api, hasilnya malah berbalik semakin parah. Barang-barang di dalam ruangan bergetar tidak nyaman, terhembus oleh sesuatu yang gaib.

Tiba-tiba jendela kamar Eniq menjeblak terbuka. Angin berdifusi dari dalam ruangan, membabi buta ketika menemukan medium yang bebas dari batasan empat dinding, menimbulkan turbulensi udara dalam ruangan. Eniq tersedot ke luar, ia berusaha bertahan dengan mencengkram ujung jubah Suster Hilda, meskipun tangannya terlecut lompatan bunga api.

Cengkramannya lolos saat jubah Suster Hilda menjadi kumparan debu, asap, dan lidah api. Tubuh ringan Eniq terpelanting ke angkasa malam, dari sana pemandangan jauh lebih mengerikan. Seluruh panti asuhannya terselubung seutuhnya oleh pijaran bola panas melecut-lecut awan kelam di atasnya.

Tubuh Eniq kembali meronta, menjerit-jerit memanggil Suster Hilda.

"Eniq! Eniq!" sebaliknya ia makin jauh dari panti asuhannya, ia terlempar ke dimensi lain di mana suara yang sangat familiar bergaung di telinganya, dari pudar ke bentuk yang lebih jelas.

Eniq mendapati wajah Elize sebagai ganti Suster Hilda.

Keringat dingin mengucur seiring matanya membelalak kosong tak percaya.

Elize menangkup wajah Eniq, bola mata hazelnya berkilat-kilat waspada, "Eniq, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara serak meluncur dari antara bibirnya, "Di mana?"

"Kau ada di rumahku," jawab Elize, masih memandangi Eniq dengan waspada.

Bola mata Eniq semakin terpaku pada milik Elize, "Suster…?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Gadis kecil itu tercenung dalam keraguan. Eniq pun membisu, menunggu dengan kegundahan siap termuntahkan. Elize mengulum bibirnya, tidak sanggup mengatakan kenyataan yang hanya akan semakin menghancurkan Eniq. Ia tidak mungkin siap dengan kekejian ini, tidak akan pernah. Elize tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya Eniq bila mendapati fakta Suster Hilda….

Elize ngeri dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya nanar, "Oh, Eniq!" Ia memeluk Eniq erat-erat, berharap bisa menyerap setengah duka yang dirasakan Eniq,

_seandainya hanya itu yang dirasakan Eniq_.

Semua prilaku Elize menjadi kata-kata duka bisu, kecerdasan Eniq tidak mungkin tidak menangkapnya. Penrasionalan itu menyentak begitu saja, tidak peduli hatinya menguncup takut pada semua probabilitas, terutama yang terburuk.

Eniq menatap kosong ke langit-langit. Mematikan semua fungsi otaknya, berharap ia bangun sekali lagi dari mimpi. Walaupun dia mengerti lebih baik dari itu. Kepahitan di pangkal lidahnya menjauhkan dirinya dari harapan berdelusi.

**---HF-Smile---**

_Berapa lamakah selamanya itu?_

_Adamu sebagai kehidupanku Detik, menit, jam tidak pernah cukup. Hari, bulan, tahun tidak akan cukup._

_Kau menguak semak belukar dalam hatiku, mendirikan sebuah rumah yang hangat, menyalakan pelita di tengah musim dingin. Kau mencairkan salju yang kukira abadi. Kau terbitkan matahari pada malam panjangku yang kukira tidak akan berakhir. Kau membuat diriku haus kasih sayang seperti aliran segar mata air di padang gurun._

_Tapi semua itu dikoyakkan dari diriku yang tanpa daya._

_Meninggalkan hatiku dalam kegelapan yang jauh lebih gelap dari sebelumnya._

_Kukira selamanya hanyalah waktu yang singkat._

**---HF-Smile---**

Eniq membuka matanya ketika matahari telah kembali terbit di ufuk Timur, malah mungkin sudah ada di sumbu bumi. Di suatu sudut dalam hatinya, ia marah. Marah pada matahari yang tetap terbit seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Marah pada waktu yang terlalu acuh pada tragedi dan kesedihan. Juga sekaligus merasa semakin tidak berdaya. Bagi dunia, ia hanyalah debu tipis tanpa arti. Apapun yang terjadi padanya, kehidupan terus berlangsung.

Ia berusaha mengenali di mana ia berada. Selain kehidupan terus berlangsung, ia juga semakin asing. Sulit mengkoordinasi keeping-keping ingatan dengan kerja otaknya. Segalanya berantakan, terserak di berbagai pelosok kepalanya.

Suara seseorang berdengung di telinganya. Membimbing ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit.

_Elize._

Eniq menekan matanya dengan jemarinya. Ia ada di tempat Elize, ia menyadarinya sekarang. Menyadari ia berbaring di ranjang yang empuk, berselimut tebal yang hangat.

Salah, semua salah. Kenyamanan yang dirasakannya adalah salah. Ia tidak seharusnya tumbang, menyamankan diri dengan alasan yang begitu memuakkan, bersedih. Kenyamanan tidak pantas untuknya.

Tidak pantas bagi orang yang gagal menyelamatkan apa yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

Bocah itu pun meninggalkan peraduannya, jijik dan geram pada dirinya sendiri. Tertatih karena perut yang sakit, bergumul lapar, ia ingin menghilang dari rumah Elize yang menawarkan kehangatan.

**---HF-Smile---**

"Sungguh sangat disayangkan," sang guru menggeleng pelan seraya membaca surat kabar yang memuat insiden kebakaran sebuah panti asuhan di tepi Laut Baltic pada halaman utamanya, "Kalau sudah begini, kita tidak mungkin memaksa Eniq mengikuti olimpiade."

"Lagipula kita sudah tidak lolos putaran utama," Elize menambahkan, "Kita tidak datang bertanding karena kejadian itu terjadi pada malam sebelum perlombaan."

Gurunya mengangguk dalam, "Lalu di mana Eniq sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia dirawat oleh keluarga saya semenjak kebakaran itu," bulu kuduk Elize meremang, api serasa menyala, merembet ke dirinya ketika ingatan melintas kembali. Pada saat ia datang bersama Roger dan orang tuanya, massa sudah terbentuk. Beberapa pleton pemadam kebakaran sudah berada di sana, berusaha memadamkan api yang sangat liar. Dan Eniq, tepat di depan matanya, roboh. "Menurut dokter, ia tidak terluka secara fisik, tapi psikologisnya sangat terluka."

"Anak yang malang," gumam gurunya, "tinggal di panti asuhan semenjak lahir, tidak punya keluarga atau sanak saudara. Sekarang ia kehilangan rumah."

Elize tercekat, menyadari dampaknya jauh dari sekedar kehilangan 'rumah'.

Gurunya menghela nafas, memutar kursinya, bertukar pandang dengan Elize, "Sebenarnya saya belum berhak mengatakan ini karena hasil rapat pleno belum mengambil keputusan final. Tapi kurasa saya akan memperjuangkannya."

Mata Elize sedikit membesar, bertanya.

"Program _gymnasium_ akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi. Setiap tahun sekolah pemerintah mengadakan program ini untuk menarik anak-anak berbakat dari berbagai distrik, dari sejumlah sekolah untuk masuk suatu unit sekolah pelatihan. Tentu saja anak-anak yang terpilih akan difasilitasi, sekurang-kurangnya asrama dan tiket masuk perguruan tinggi terkemuka," gurunya menjabarkan.

"Maksudnya…Beasiswa?"

"Semacam itu. Nama Eniq sudah muncul dalam rapat. Dia sudah mencetak prestasi gemilang, kurasa dia cocok mendapatkan kesempatan ini, meskipun kalau dia mempunyai catatan mengikuti olimpiade akan lebih mudah meyakinkan pleno."

"Begitu," Elize bergumam lirih. Entah apa, seperti ada sembilu menusuk ulu hatinya.

"Tapi saya, selaku wali kelas, tidak mempunyai kuasa apapun. Walau begitu, saya akan mengusahakannya. Semoga saja saya bisa membawa kabar baik saat Eniq kembali," senyum lembut terukir di wajah gurunya, "Sudah tanggung jawab seorang guru untuk melapangkan jalan menuju masa depan anak-anak didiknya _kan_?"

Elize tersenyum lemah menanggapi. Perasaan sakit itu semakin menekan dadanya.

**---HF-Smile---**

Isakan suster-suster dalam ruangan sederhana dengan penerangan sangat terang hingga sedikit menyakitkan mata tidak mampu diredam.

Suster Grace dan Suster Joseline berangkulan, menyembunyikan gemeletuk gigi mereka meskipun bahu mereka berguncang naik-turun. Suster Ann dan Roger memperhatikan hasil forensik dalam kebisuan yang mencekam.

Semua bukti bisu itu telah menguarkan kata-kata lebih tajam daripada lidah.

Di samping hasil forensik, terbujur dingin bandul kalung salib logam yang sudah menghitam sebagian, di mana sebagian lagi memantulkan sinar kelabu.

Bukti bisu yang mendeklarasikan kepergian Suster Hilda yang terkasih untuk selamanya.

Seorang pria berseragam polisi distrik menyatakan turut berduka setengah berbisik. Ia adalah petugas yang menginformasikan kenyataan pahit itu.

Suster Grace mengusap air matanya meskipun terus berjatuhan di pipi bundarnya, "Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini terlalu kejam."

Roger menghela nafas, sorot matanya yang biasa begitu cemerlang dan magnetis,meredup, "Kita tidak bisa menolak nasib, Suster. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa."

Suster Joseline menimpali emosional, "Tapi semua ini sangat…_Sangat tidak masuk akal_! Padahal baru saja kami bergembira karena ada jalan terang untuk kasus akuisisi tanah! Sangat kebetulan, insiden terjadi. Bahkan terlalu kebetulan!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Suster Joseline," Roger menekan bahu Suster Joseline, berusaha menyalurkan sedikit ketenangan yang masih dikuasainya, "Janganlah berpikir menuding siapapun atas peristiwa ini. Kita tidak punya bukti apapun."

"_Herr_, bagaimana kabar Eniq? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Saya sangat takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, karena dia paling dekat dengan Suster Hilda," Suster Grace tiba-tiba terbelalak, carut- marut kecemasan mewarnai kilatan matanya.

Roger kembali menghela nafas berat. Ia ingin berbohong untuk sedikit mendamaikan wanita-wanita yang sudah irasional ini, tapi ia merasa tak adil bila tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun suster-suster ini adalah pengawas Eniq. "Sejujurnya Eniq masih tidak sadarkan diri," Roger buru-buru menambahkan melihat Suster Grace terperanjat ngeri, "sempat sadarkan diri di suatu tengah malam, tapi setelahnya dia tidur kembali. Peristiwa ini sangat menguras emosinya."

Nafas Suster Grace semakin berat karena isakan yang menghebat, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri, "Kasihan Eniq."

Suster Ann yang sedari tadi tidak berkomentar, akhirnya angkat bicara meskipun kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kemarahan, "_Herr_, biarkan saya membawa Eniq. Dia tidak boleh merepotkan Anda dan keluarga lebih banyak lagi!"

Roger mengalihkan pandangan defensif, "Perjelas maksud Anda, Suster. Saya tidak mengerti di mana letak 'merepotkan' pada memberi pertolongan kepada anak yang sedang kehilangan arah."

"Maksud saya, dengan segala hormat, _Herr_…," Suster Ann berniat mengutarakan suatu penjelasan, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Ia terjepit di antara pandangan tajam Roger dengan kejengkelan tidak mampu menyampaikan apa yang berbelit-belit di rongga dadanya.

Pandangan Roger melembut, mekanisme setiap orang berbeda-beda dalam menghadapi situasi duka. Ada yang memilih menangis tanpa henti, ada pula yang memilih bertahan teguh meskipun hancur berkeping-keping. Dalam pandangannya, Suster Ann seperti kucing yang terluka namun tetap menolak menerima uluran tangan yang bersedia mengobatinya, "Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun tentang Eniq, Suster. Membawanya ke dalam pengawasan kami, memang adalah tindakan semena-mena. Tapi kami hanya berniat menolongnya karena kami ingin menunjukkan masih ada orang-orang yang peduli padanya."

Kening Suster Ann berkerut, namun ia mengulum bibirnya, menandakan ia tidak akan membantah lagi.

Di tengah kericuhan yang telah mereda, di tengah isakan-isakan dan patahan-patahan nafas, di tengah kesenyapan yang mulai menguasai, seorang petugas lagi datang dari ruangan belakang. Seseorang dengan pangkat lebih tinggi ditilik dari lencana-lencana tersemat di dada dan di bahunya, meskipun usianya masih dapat dibilangkan dalam kebeliaan.

"Selamat siang. Saya Harald Greifwald, kepala kesatuan polisi di distrik ini."

Roger menerima jabatan tangan Harald yang mantap, "Selamat siang, Tuan. Terima kasih atas bantuannya hingga saat ini."

"Kalau saya berkenan, sebenarnya apa hubungan Anda dengan korban?" Harald bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi, begitulah kesan Roger. Pria tua itu menjawab, "Seorang teman, sahabat mungkin, karena saya sangat terpesona dengan karakter Suster Hilda bahkan di pertemuan kami yang sangat singkat."

Harald mengangguk paham, "Sungguh suatu kehilangan kalau begitu."

"Kehilangan yang besar," Roger menimpali, "Dan mereka ini adalah teman-teman sejawat Suster Hilda. Seperti yang mungkin Anda sudah ketahui, Suster Hilda mengelola panti asuhan."

Herald mengangguk lagi, "Justru saya datang untuk memberi informasi terbaru. Sangat mengejutkan, tapi kami berusaha untuk mencari keterangan lebih lanjut dan akan terus menyelidikinya hingga, kalau boleh saya resmikan sekarang, kasus ini terungkap."

Semua orang dalam ruangan terpaku pada Herald, bahkan suara tangis pun menguap sepenuhnya tanpa sisa seperti alkohol di udara terbuka.

Bau spekulasi dan permainan kematian semakin pekat, manakala mereka terlanjur terjerumus di dalamnya.

**---HF-Smile---**

Elize tidak mengerti dirinya. Ia mencengkram rok sekolahnya dengan sangat erat sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia tidak tenang setelah pembicaraan dengan gurunya siang tadi. Hatinya menjeritkan sesuatu yang ia tahu adalah kepicikan.

Karena ia tidak suka Eniq lebih tinggi darinya. Ia melihat Eniq seperti burung yang terus membumbung tinggi tanpa mengenal batas, sementara ia tertahan di satu titik di mana ia tidak bisa lagi bergerak, hanya memandang Eniq di cakrawala tanpa ujung.

Perasaan yang sempat menyerang, dan bisa diredamnya beberapa saat, kembali menjulurkan tentakel-tentakel kotornya, membelit di saat yang paling tidak tepat. Di saat ia harus memberikan dukungan moril seoptimal yang ia mampu untuk membawa Eniq kembali ke jalan pengharapan akan kehidupan.

Walaupun ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, berusaha mengiba dengan rasional, emosi adalah sesuatu yang lepas dari otaknya, '_Apa sekresi hormonku sedang abnormal?'_ Elize berpikir sarkastis.

Pikiran apapun tidak ada yang membantunya melepaskan diri dari kecenderungan patuh pada ego pribadi. Elize mencemaskan apa yang harus dia lakukan, lebih jauh lagi, bagaimana bertemu dengan Eniq?

Ia semakin dihempaskan henyak saat tiba di depan rumahnya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat melihat jendela di lantai dua yang tertutup rapat kelambu, tidak mengizinkan satu semburat sinarpun menembus dari sana. Itu adalah tempat di mana Eniq berada.

Tanpa sadar Elize menelan ludahnya. Memantapkan langkahnya, ia memasuki rumahnya, "Aku pulang."

Valentine menyambutnya, "Selamat datang, Elize."

Valentine memboyong putrinya ke arah ruang makan, "Aku sudah menyediakan sedikit kue dan teh sambil menunggu makan malam."

Elize terduduk di salah satu kursi, terberatkan oleh beban hatinya sendiri, bukan sekedar kelelahan sepulang sekolah. Memandangi kue yang sebenarnya kelihatan menggiurkan di sebuah pinggan besar dan sepoci teh yang masih mengepul tanpa minat.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, Elize?" Valentine menyibukan diri mengambil pisau kue, cangkir mungil, dan piring kecil untuk meghidangkan.

"Biasa saja," ucap Elize sedatar mungkin.

Valentine tiba-tiba berbalik, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan, Nona Muda?" Darah yang sama mengalir di pembuluh darah mereka. Nadi mereka seolah terhubung hingga Valentine tahu pasti ada yang menggugah emosi putrinya.

Mata Elize tidak kuasa bergetar saat bertukar pandang dengan ibunya, seolah tertangkap basah. Tapi ia tidak boleh mengungkapkannya. Perasaannya hanya mengandung masalah, Elize tidak mau memecahkannya dan menetaskan kekecewaan Valentine. Selama ini dia selalu berusaha keras, menjadi anak cerdas dan penurut, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan personalitas diri yang telah dibangunnya.

"Tidak ada, Ibu," Elize menggeleng cepat-cepat seraya merenggut, menghindari Valentine adalah tindakan paling cerdas saat ini, "Sungguh." Ia melompat bangkit, menaiki anak-anak tangga dikejar kecemasan.

Valentine menengokkan kepalanya ke arah ruang kosong di antara tangga, Elize menghilang sangat cepat. Prasangkanya tidak mungkin meleset.

**--HF-Smile---**

Eniq berdiri di antara puing-puing panti asuhannya. Khidmat, ia melepaskan sepatunya, membiarkan saraf-saraf kakinya yang sudah sangat mengenal seluk beluk rumahnya kembali bersentuhan dengan tekstur licin granit, _seharusnya_. Saraf-sarafnya sudah asing dengan tekstur yang tertinggal, campuran debu, kerikil, dan kerak.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari bagian yang masih tertinggal seperti sedia kala.

Dengan sendu, puing-puing itu balas menatapnya, lirih menjawab, '_Tidak ada yang sama_.'

Bocah itu pergi ke suatu tempat yang terhalang balok-balok kayu dan reruntuhan langit-langit. Tempat yang seharusnya adalah ruangan Suster Hilda. Ia menyusupkan tubuhnya ke sela-sela yang tidak mungkin dilalui orang dewasa, menemukan pintu pembatas ruang sudah hangus terbakar hingga ia bisa meloloskan dirinya ke dalam ruang cukup mudah.

Ironis, ruangan Suster Hilda masih sangat kuat meninggalkan jejak masa lalu. Bahkan lemari rendah tempat ia pernah bersembunyi masih berdiri tegak meskipun pintunya tidak lagi bisa ditutup.

Eniq membaringkan dirinya di dalam lemari, walaupun harus menekuk tubuhnya sedemikian rupa. Kegelapan dan ruang yang sempit malah membuatnya merasa nyaman. Pikirannya bekerja menelusuri tanpa diinginkannya.

"_Siapa yang meninggalkan bayi di sini?"_

Kalimat introgatif itu berputar-putar dengan bayangan Nate meraung dalam tangisnya. Sekejap saja ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah keganjilan. Skenario disusun untuk menunjukkan seolah Nate belum dikeluarkan dari panti asuhan, yang dipastikan akan memancing Suster Hilda kembali ke dalam panti asuhan meskipun api telah menjalar liar.

Sengaja.

_Pembunuhan._

Eniq menegang; ia menjambak rambutnya seolah ingin mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, mengerang sakit. Ia terjerembab ke lantai akibat rontaannya sendiri. Pertempuran antara logika dan batinnya semakin sengit, kontradiksi antara tidak ingin mengakui kepergian Suster Hilda dengan armarah hasil proses deduksi.

Suster Hilda masih hidup.

Pasti masih hidup.

Karena ia sudah berjanji demikian.

_Suster Hilda tidak mungkin menipunya._

**---HF-Smile---**

Menjelang sore, Roger kembali.

"Selamat datang, Ayah," Valentine membantu Roger melepas dan menggantungkan jaketnya, "Bagaimana kabar dari kepolisian?"

Roger mendesah lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Bisakah kita menolak nasib?"

Valentine buru-buru mengikuti ayahnya, kabar dari kepolisian pasti buruk sekali sampai membuat Roger uring-uringan.

Roger duduk di ruang makan, tangannya segera terlipat di depan bibir, bungkam seribu bahasa. Sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh untuk penenang, Valentine mengklarifikasi lembut, "Bukan kabar baik, Ayah?"

Roger mendesah lagi, ia menyeruput tehnya, meletakannya kembali sangat perlahan sampai tidak menimbulkan bunyi, "Kau menyadarinya hanya dengan melihat. Tapi ada kabar lain yang lebih menyedihkan."

Valentine duduk di sampingnya, mendengarkan dengan intens, "Selain kepergiannya adalah positif?"

Roger sendiri belum terlalu terbiasa dengan fakta yang disiratkan Valentine, "Aku sangat bimbang, apakah aman bila kuberitahu sekarang saat emosinya masih labil."

"Apa, Ayah?" Valentine mendesak cemas.

Roger memandangi pantulan lampu di cairan kecoklatan dalam cangkirnya, rahangnya mengeras, "Kasus terskenario, probabilitasnya tinggi."

**---HF-Smile---**

Perlahan-lahan, Roger menaiki anak-anak tangga. Ia memutuskan tidak akan membicarakan apapun, ia hanya akan menengoki keadaan Eniq. Kemungkinan besar anak itu masih menolak bangun.

Tidak ada seutas sinar pun dari bawah pintu kamar tamu, menguatkan dugaan Roger. Ia membuka pintu tanpa suara, kegelapan di dalam membuat segalanya samar-samar, penglihatannya tidak setajam dulu lagi. Tidak mau membangunkan Eniq, ia melangkah hati-hati supaya tubuh tuanya tidak terjerembab konyol.

Keningnya mengerut mendapati tidak ada siapapun berbaring di ranjang. Ia memutar tubuhnya, berjalan tidak sehati-hati tadi, melintasi ruang bersama, menuju kamar Elize.

Elize membuka kamarnya setelah bunyi ketukan di pintunya sebanyak dua kali, "Kakek, aku tidak menyadari kau sudah kembali."

"Baru saja, Nak, baru saja," jawab Roger, "Apa Eniq ada di kamarmu?"

Elize menggeleng, "Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di kamar tamu?"

Roger menekan dadanya seolah nyawanya bisa tercabut saat ini juga, "Bisa-bisanya anak itu!" Tanpa menjelaskan apapun, Roger mengambil langkah-langkah lebar. Penasaran, Elize mengikuti kakeknya, "Kakek, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Melarikan diri, _demi Tuhan_!" Roger mengomel cukup keras sehingga tidak mungkin tidak didengar Valentine, "Pergi tanpa diketahui!"

"Ap-," Elize bersedekap.

Tenaganya tersedot ke dimensi lain, Valentine berpegangan pada sisi meja _pantry_, "Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya."

"Tapi ke mana kita harus mencarinya?"

"Apa yang kalian tanyakan?" Roger menggeram, "Tentu saja di jalan, mungkin dia belum jauh!"

Mereka bertiga berpencar ke berbagai penjuru, di hari nyaris malam sangat sulit mencari obyek sekecil Eniq, manakala jalan-jalan sedang dipadati kendaraan maupun masyarakat yang baru pulang beraktivitas dan mencari makan malam.

Mencari tanpa arah paling mudah mengundang putus asa dan sangat menguji kesabaran. Tidak dalam waktu lama, mereka sudah berkumpul kembali, memberitakan kegagalan.

"Bagaimana ini, Ayah? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?" dada Valentine bergerak naik-turun dalam tempo yang cepat. Bukan hanya karena berlarian kesana kemari, tapi kecemasan telah tumpah, bergabung dengan udara yang dihirupnya, sehingga jantungnya bekerja tidak stabil.

"Bodoh!" Roger membentak, "Jangan menyumpah! Tenangkan dirimu!" Padahal ia sendiri sulit berpikir.

Seite tiba tepat pada waktunya, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkumpul di luar rumah?"

Elize menghambur ke jendela mobil ayahnya, "Eniq hilang! Pergi entah ke mana!"

Roger menambahkan, dengan nada setenang mungkin tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran, "Kita sudah mencari di jalan-jalan sekitar, tapi tidak menemukannya."

Seite mencerna informasi dengan cermat, menelaah sejenak diiringi pasangan-pasangan mata tidak sabar, "Sepertinya aku tahu ke mana dia pergi."

**---HF-Smile---**

Mobil Seite diparkir di tepi tebing tempat kemegahan arsitektur klasik tertunduk kalah dari ledakan tragedi. Seite berjalan di depan, diikuti Roger, dan Elize, mendaki tanjakan menuju puing-puing. Belum ada garis kuning penanda Tempat Kejadian Perkara, Harald belum bertindak secepat pernyataannya.

Bulan bersinar temaram di balik reruntuhan, malu menunjukkan dirinya atau tidak tega menguarkan aib kebanggaan manusia, yang manapun itu, ketiga anggota keluarga Lebercht kesulitan mengenali medan seiring mereka semakin masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

"Apa Eniq pasti berada di sini?" muncul keengganan dalam diri Elize ketika ia merasakan angin misterius bertiup dari dalam reruntuhan, meremangkan bulu kuduknya.

"Kemungkinan terbesar ia akan ada di sini," Seite mencari-cari celah yang bisa dimasukinya, "Sebaiknya kau dan Ayah tetap di luar, di dalam sepertinya sangat gelap."

Roger menyela Seite memasuki celah di antara reruntuhan tiang yang tumpang tindih, "Tulangku bisa keropos diam di hawa dingin seperti di luar."

Seite tersenyum kecil karena sindiran Roger, "Untuk segala kemungkinan, aku punya senter." Elize tentu saja tidak mau berada di luar sendirian, ia buru-buru menyelipkan tangannya di tangan Seite. Supaya tidak terpisah, _bukan _takut.

Di dalam reruntuhan, tidak segelap prakiraan mereka. Masih ada semburat-semburat cahaya rembulan menerobos melalui ceuk-ceruk antara ketumpangtindihan bangkai infrastruktur bangunan, itu karena di _foyer_ panti asuhan sebenarnya terdapat jendela luar biasa besar menghadap ke laut. Seite tetap menyalakan senternya untuk menerangi langkah-langkah mereka, ia sangat sigap memandu langkah Elize, seperti menaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan ada tanjakan, atau menekannya menunjukkan ada palang di batas kepala mereka. Sementara Roger bisa mengikuti di belakangnya karena masih ada pertolongan cahaya alami.

Mereka masuk semakin dalam, bingung ke mana seharusnya menuju. Seite sebagai penuntun jalan sama sekali tidak familiar dengan medannya saat masih berdiri, buruknya, bangunan ini sudah hancur, ia tidak mungkin mengenali apapun di sana dengan hanya sekedar penalaran.

"Elize, menurutmu kita harus memeriksa ke mana?" tanyanya putus asa.

Elize mengerahkan seluruh daya ingatnya, membayangkan reruntuhan itu masih utuh, ditambah dengan Eniq dan Suster Hilda, ia menyimpulkan ruangan Suster Hilda, "Ikut aku."

**---HF-Smile---**

Elize menemukan ruangan Suster Hilda, namun tidak ada tempat masuk bagi orang dewasa. Hanya ada ceruk gelap seukuran dirinya. "Aku akan memeriksa ke dalam, aku akan memberitahu keadaan di dalam," putus Elize cepat. Seite dan Roger berpandangan, tidak bisa tidak setuju, Seite memberikan senternya.

Elize menghilang dengan cepat di balik puing-puing. Gadis kecil itu mengarahkan cahaya senter menyapu sudut demi sudut. Ia membelalak ngeri mendapati Eniq terkapar di lantai, tidak menunjukkan gerak sedikitpun.

"Eniq!" Elize berlari ke sisinya, dan mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi temannya.

Roger dan Seite mendengar pekikan Elize, mereka berebut mengintip dari celah tempat Elize masuk.

"Elize, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ayah, Eniq ada di sini! Tapi-," kini Elize mengguncang-guncang bahu Eniq, "Eniq, sadarlah!"

"Kita harus masuk!" putus Seite, "Kita harus menyingkirkan puing-puing ini!" Roger mengangguk. Kerikil dan debu bergulir jatuh seiring mendapat interfensi. Mereka memindahkan potongan-potongan batu beton yang kecil, mendorong pecahan tiang yang besar-yang tidak mungkin mereka pindahkan, terpaksa menghancurkan kusen kayu yang melintangi pintu masuk.

Setelah bekeja keras, akhirnya mereka berhasil membuat lubang cukup besar bagi mereka dan menyusup masuk.

"Ayah, Kakek!" Elize berseru tertahan. Wajah merah padamnya tidak bisa disembunyikan permainan kegelapan.

Roger mengambil Eniq dari pangkuan Elize, memeriksa denyut jantung di nadi leher dan pergelangan tangan, kemudian memeriksa suhu tubuh anak itu. Wajah serius kakeknya membuat Elize takut. Tapi ia hanya bisa menunggu, hingga ia meremas ujung baju Seite.

Lamat-lamat, Roger melepaskan nafas yang sedari tertahan di dadanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya tidur."

Bahu Elize bergerak ke posisi normal setelah berelaksasi, cengkramannya di kemeja ayahnya pun mengendur.

"Kita bawa dia pulang. Elize, kau tunjukan jalannya," tegas Seite.

Eniq mengerang, kelopak matanya membuka, mengizinkan dirinya mengenali sekitar. Tapi nampaknya ia sendiri kebingungan karena Seite, Roger, dan Elize ada di sekitarnya, memandanginya dengan intens.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Eniq?" Roger menguraikan kekhawatirannya dengan senyum lembut.

"Kenapa-," ia terbatuk, "Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Kau membuat semua orang khawatir. Untung saja kami bisa menemukanmu," Seite menambahkan, "Tenanglah, sekarang kami akan membawamu pulang."

Tatapan Eniq menerawang, menembus Seite, seolah dia tidak ada di dimensi yang sama, "Aku tidak mau."

Seite dan Roger terperangah menatapnya, sementara nada suara Elize mulai naik. "Begitu caramu membalas kebaikan orang?"

Eniq menguatkan dirinya, menyangga dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mau terlihat tidak berdaya, apalagi bersandar meskipun ia merasa sangat lelah, "Aku tidak memintanya."

"Kau-," Elize terbata, terhenyak dalam sorot teguh Eniq. Rahangnya bergemeletuk beradu, tanpa proses berpikir, tinjunya melayang ke wajah Eniq.

"Elize!" pukulan Elize justru seperti bel peringatan yang mengembalikan kesadaran Seite dan Roger. Seite menahan Elize, sementara Roger memeriksa pipi Eniq.

"Dasar tolol, _idiot_!" maki Elize dengan wajah merah nyala.

Seite mengurut-urut punggung putrinya, "Elize, Elize, kau tidak boleh kasar begitu, apalagi pada temanmu sendiri."

Elize merengut senter di sampingnya, melonjak bangkit, "Biarkan dia lakukan hal yang dia mau sesukanya! Ayah, Kakek, kita pulang saja!"

Roger membantu Seite menggendong Eniq di punggungnya. Sampai saat itu Eniq masih mendesah lemah, "Aku tidak mau…Aku tidak mau." Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan, tenaganya pergi entah ke mana, bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin lagi dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Roger menepuki punggungnya, "Sekaang bukan saatnya melawan, Nak."

**---HF-Smile---**

**Let's Study :**

Jerman memiliki dua sistem pendidikan pada sekolah pemerintahnya, yaitu _Regional Ischule_ dan _Gymnasium_. _Regional Ishule_ adalah tempat mayoritas murid bersekolah, sementara _Gymnasium_ adalah sekolah khusus 30 persen murid tercerdas, atau bertalenta dari setiap tahun ajaran. _What a smart child Eniq, isn't he?_ _So no wonder Elize is jealous_ : )

Selain sekolah pemerintah, masih ada sekolah independen atau swasta, dan sekolah kejuruan.

_**Sumber : **Wikipedia..._Not so sure, though. I read it long ago and forgat to write down the .

**---HF-Smile---**

**Author's Note :** Astaga, astaga! Chapter 9 ini akhirnya rampung juga!!!*tebar confetti di kamar* Biarpun sangat lelah, dikerjakan sedikit demi sedikit, mencuri-curi waktu bikin tugas *yang artinya: bahaya buat tugas karena tidak selesai-selesai*, saya mensugesti diri saya sendiri untuk berpuas diri.

Kesan saya buat chapter ini: Eniq sedang berada di titik terbawah hidupnya! Kehilangan arah.

"_Meninggalkan hatiku dalam kegelapan yang jauh lebih gelap dari sebelumnya._"

Saya sendiri tidak tega membiarkan Eniq jatuh dalam kegelapan yang jauh lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Tapi saya harus tegar untuknya juga, _right_? Di beberapa chapter mendatang pun rasanya pembaca masih harus bersabar dengan sikap Eniq yang _ngeyel_, dan tentu saja jadi memahami perasaan Elize yang ingin mencakar dan memaki Eniq….: )

Terima kasih buat dukungan pembaca, lewat review dan con-critnya. Tanpa kalian saya tidak yakin saya masih semangat mengerjakan proyek ini, sementara tugas melanda seperti gelombang yang tidak pernah berhenti menelan, membuat saya semakin tenggelam…Tenggelam…Dan kesulitan mengambil nafas.

Saya minta maaf untuk segala kekurangan di chapter ini. Saya merasa otak saya kesulitan menemukan kata-kata biarpun plotnya sudah tersusun cukup baik. Saya sudah merinding samar-samar kata 'degradasi' mulai menghantui diri saya.

Mudah-mudahan chapter berikutnya bisa di-update lebih cepat.

Review dan con-crit selalu ditunggu dengan tangan terbuka.


End file.
